Le fruit de notre passion
by Lalouba
Summary: Rogue Cheney cache un lourd secret qu'il n'a jamais osé avouer à personne, pas même à Frosh. Lui qui ne s'est jamais intéressé particulièrement aux filles avait eu une amante: Yukino Agria. Mais après le bannissement de cette dernière il ne l'a plus jamais revue alors qu'il réalisait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Quatre ans après il l'aime toujours et est prés à tout pour la retrouver.
1. 1: J'aimerais tant la revoir

**Voilà une nouvelle Fanfiction sur le Royu.**

 **Chronologiquement ça se passe après la défaite de Zelph comme** "Il est temps de penser notre bonheur" **tout c'est passé exactement pareille que dans la série, j'ai juste modifié un seul détail qui a modifié certaines choses.**

 **Important**

 **Après la guerre contre les 7 dragons Yukino n'est jamais venu au bal.**

 **Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça a enchaîné. Elle n'a pas croisé les mages de Sabertooth et ils n'ont donc pas eu l'occasion de lui demander pardon et de lui proposer de réintégrer Sabertooth. Bref je suis sûr que les fans du Royu vont adorer cette fic.**

 **P.S: J'ai toujours était FURIEUSE que le visage de Rogue ait été balafré après la guerre contre les dragons. J'ai donc décidé que dans cette fic Rogue n'a pas sa cicatrice sur le nez.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: J'aimerais tant le revoir**

 _Cette nuit, dans cette chambre les deux mages s'étaient à nouveaux retrouvés en cachette de leur guilde. Car oui, si Sabertooth apprenait que deux de ses membres avaient une aventure ensemble les deux amants auraient tous les deux de très gros ennuis. Mais en cet instant présent, ni lui ni elle n'arrivaient à y penser. Les deux mages ne prêtaient attention qu'aux baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient et aux caresses qu'ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus, que lui était allongé au dessus d'elle avec une verge en pleine érection et qu'elle, allongé sous lui, les jambes écartées l'embrassant passionnément avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir de geai leurs deux corps s'unirent une nouvelle fois. Les vas-et-viens du jeune homme étaient plus de plus pressant, il enfonçait sa verge au plus profond du vagin de sa partenaire incapable de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il butait au fond de l'intimité de sa belle. La jeune fille non plus ne parvenait pas à retenir ses cris de plaisir, cet homme était vraiment doué pour lui faire vivre des sensations d'extase pur. Ils continuèrent comme ça longtemps s'échangeant des baisers toujours plus langoureux et des caresses toujours plus passionnées. Ça ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme vînt s'emparer d'eux même en même temps pour leur faire pousser à l'unisson un cris de plaisir._

* * *

Rogue: Yukino!

Rogue se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut et en suant un bras tendu vers le plafond de sa chambre hurlant le nom de la jeune fille. Quand il a repris ses esprits il tourna son regard vers Frosh rassuré en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été réveillé par son cris. Puis il soupira de frustration en repensant à son rêve, même quatre ans après qu'elle ait disparu de sa vie il pensait toujours très fort à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son aventure avec la constellationiste. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle la honte qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui même pour ne pas avoir défendu lors de son bannissement revenait le torturer. L'arrogance et la vanité passé de Sabertooth s'était imprégné en lui à cette époque à tel point que cela l'avait aveuglé sur ses propres sentiments. Car oui durant les nuits magiques qu'il avait passé avec Yukino en cachette il avait jamais réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble le relaxait beaucoup. Elle était comme un rayon de lumière qui brillait rien que pour lui et lui offrait un sentiment de sécurité. Et quand elle a été bannie il pensait seulement qu'il allait perdre ce sentiment qu'elle lui apportait. Ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait très bien survivre sans se disait-il. Mais après le combat contre Natsu il avait compris que jamais dû être aussi arrogant et aussi égoïste. Cela lui permet d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments. Cela lui avait permis de réaliser que ce qu'il faisait avec Yukino n'était pas un simple passe-temps. Non il l'avait bel et bien aimé et il l'aimait toujours. Il l'aimait pour qui elle était, il l'aimait pour ses qualités et ses défauts, il aimait tout d'elle. Mais il avait tellement honte de lui, honte de ne pas avoir défendu contre Genma honte et de ne jamais lui avoir dit: «Je t'aime». Il avait honte de tous ses actes vis-à-vis de Yukino à tel point que même après la mort de Genma il n'avait jamais osé avouer à personne qu'il avait eu une aventure avec elle, pas même à Sting ou à Frosh . Mais même si la honte le dévorait il était déterminé à la revoir. Il savait qu'elle avait survécu à la guerre contre les sept dragons. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler à Lucy et Mirajane de Fairy tail, elles lui avaient annoncé qu'après la guerre Yukino était partit de son côté et qu'elle partait en quête d'un nouveau départ. Elle aurait également confié aux deux fées que le nouveau départ qu'elle souhaitait prendre n'incluait pas l'entrée dans une nouvelle guilde. Il voulait la revoir au moins pour lui demander pardon. Il était déterminé à le retrouver pour lui dire tout qu'il tenait à lui dire.

Rogue (pensé): Je te retrouverais Yukino, je te le jure. Je continuerais de chercher jusqu'à ce que je retrouve.

Pour la retrouver il profitait des voyages qu'il faisait pour ses missions pour interroger les habitants des villes et des villages dans l'espoir que l'ait entendu parler de Yukino. Mais ça n'avait servit strictement à rien. Pendant son année à Sabertooth elle avait toujours été un fantôme et ça n'avait pas changé. Mais il refusait d'abandonner, ses sentiments pour Yukino lui faisait garder espoir.

Frosh toujours calé contre lui continuant de penser à la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la guilde Rogue était épuisé. Le rêve dans lequel il faisait l'amour avec Yukino, qui se reproduisait presque tous les soirs, perturbait énormément ses nuits. Mais il ne voulait rien montrer de peur que Sting aidé de Lector ne le harcèle de question. Suivit de Frosh il alla s'asseoir au bar et commanda un soda pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour l'exceed. Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leurs boissons quand soudain arrivèrent derrière eux comme des tornades un Sting et un Lector tout euphorique. Le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre était toujours énervé quand son jumeaux le faisait sursauter mais réussi malgré tout à garder son calme. Sting tout souriant tenait dans sa main une annonce de mission qu'il mit sous le nez de Rogue.

Sting: Regarde Rogue. Avec Lector on a trouvé une mission hyper simple qui peu nous rapporter gros.

Agacé qu'il lui parle de mission de bon matin le brun lâcha un soupir d'agacement mais prit la feuille et commença à lire à haute voix:

Rogue: _Mission: Tuer le démon à tête de serpent qui menace le village d'Oshamaru._

 _Commanditaire: Mr Tachibana maire du village d'Oshamaru._

 _Récompense: 2 millions de joyaux._

En lisant le montant de la récompense Rogue écarquilla les yeux l'air de ne pas en revenir. Le jeune homme avait vaguement entendu parler d'Oshamaru et du peu qu'il en savait c'était le village le plus isolé de Fiore et n'était pas très fortuné. Alors comment pouvait-il proposer une tel récompense? Sting le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions.

Sting: Allez Rogue vient. C'est super simple, bien payé et puis ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Rogue: Tu sais pour un montant pareil je doute que ce soit aussi simple.

Frosh: Fro pense la même chose.

Sting (suppliant): Oh aller soit pas si méfiant. Ça me manque trop l'époque ou ont partait en mission. Mais là je me suis arrangé avec Minerva et Rufus. Ils veulent bien s'occuper de la paperasse à ma place pendant la mission.

Le brun soupira en souriant. Sting avait raison, depuis qu'il était devenu le maître de Sabertooth il n'avait plus jamais eu l'occasion de partir en mission avec son équipier de toujours et leurs deux exceeds. Ça lui manquait, Rogue le voyait. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, ça lui manquait à lui aussi. Il afficha un faible sourire sans regarder Sting.

Rogue: OK Sting. On va la faire cette mission.

Sting, comme un enfant sauta de joie et Lector l'imita. Le reste de la journée suivit son cours normalement les dragons jumeaux rentrèrent chacun de leur côté avec leurs exceeds. Ils préparèrent chacun leur sac pour prendre le train demain pour aller à Oshamaru.

Le lendemain matin vers neuf heure Rogue attendait à la gare avec Frosh. Il était très agacé par le retard de Sting et Lector. Le train partait dans moins de vingt minutes et ces deux idiots n'étaient toujours pas là. Pourtant c'était Sting qui avait proposé cette mission et c'était lui qui était en retard. Soudain le brun entendit le dragon de lumière arrivait en courant avec Lector qui courait derrière lui.

Sting (reprenant son souffle): Désolé Rogue j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller.

Rogue (énervé): Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Sting. Hier tu me suppliait à genoux pour qu'on aille et aujourd'hui tu nous fais courir le risque de manquer notre train.

Sting (vexé): Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé alors on va pas en faire tout un drame.

Rogue s'apprêta à faire un nouveaux reproche à Sting quand le mégaphone de la gare retenti: «Le train en direction du terminus Oshamaru va bientôt partir.». Les dragons jumeaux et leurs deux exceeds partir rejoindre l'entrée de leur wagon. Ils donnèrent leurs billets au contrôleur puis Sting bonda le torse et demanda:

Sting (avec appréhension): Prêt?

Rogue: Prêt.

Quand on est un chasseur de dragon il faut se donner du courage pour monter dans un moyen de transport. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le wagon et trouvèrent facilement leurs sièges. Ils s'assirent et le train démarra les plongeant tout de suite dans une profonde nausée.

 **Quatre heures plus tard:**

Le mégaphone parla à nouveaux: «Terminus, gare d'Oshamaru aucun passagers ne doit rester à bort.». Rien quand entendant cette phrase Sting se leva et couru comme une trombe pour descendre du wagon. Une fois dehors il prit une profonde inspiration de soulagement. Il aurait probablement embrasser le sol si il n'avait pas un tant soit peu d'amour propre. Il remarqua ensuite que la gare était déserte, ils étaient les seuls passagers à descendre. Il fut ensuite rejoins par Rogue, Lector et Frosh et ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la mairie d'Oshamaru. Le village était petite et entouré d'une immense forêt, et au loin on pouvait apercevoir la montagne qui s'avérait être la frontière de Fiore. En marchant dans les rues du village pour atteindre la mairie le petit groupe remarqua que les villageois restaient cloîtrés dans leurs maisons. Ce fameux démon à tête de serpent qu'ils étaient venus tuer inspirer visiblement une profonde terreur. Quand ils atteignirent la mairie une jeune femme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blond et lisse attaché en queue de cheval les attendait en haut des marches. Elle s'inclina pour les saluer.

Fille (voix accueillante): J'imagine que vous êtes les mages qui ont répondu à notre annonce. Je m'appelle Hana, je suis la secrétaire de monsieur le maire. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Oshamaru.

Sting: Oui c'est nous. Nous appartenons à la guilde de Sabertooth. Je suis Sting Eucliffe et voici mon partenaire Rogue Cheney et eux se sont nos amis Lector et Frosh.

Hana: Enchanté. *se tournant vers l'entrée de la mairie* Si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur le maire vous expliquera plus en détail la situation.

Le petit groupe entra dans la mairie et suivit Hana dans les long couloir du bâtiment. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Rogue les bras croisé sans s'arrêter de marcher pose une question à Hana.

Rogue (sérieux): Qu'est que vous savez exactement sur ce fameux démon à tête de serpent?

Hana (sans se retourner): Pas grand-chose en fait. Il y a deux mois de ça le médecin de notre village était parti en forêt pour chercher des herbes sauf que sur son chemin elle a croisé ce démon qui l'a attaqué. Elle a réussie à revenir au village et nous a avertis de ce danger. Les gens les plus courageux du village, mes deux frères en faisaient parties, on organisé une battue pour sans débarrasser mais aucun d'eux n'est revenus.

Le petit groupe avaient de la peine pour Hana en entendant de la tristesse dans sa voix. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence dans les longs couloirs magnifiquement orné de la mairie. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, la jeune secrétaire toqua dessus.

?: Entrez.

Hana ouvrit la porte et entra la première suivit des deux mages et des deux exceeds qui regardèrent tout autour d'eux. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer semblait être un vaste et luxueux bureau avec un style un peu ancien. Le sol était en bois et les murs couvert d'une très élégante tapisserie. Il y avait des deux côtés deux immenses bibliothèques remplient de beaucoup de livres et de quelques objets qui inspiraient la connaissance. Il y avait aussi dans le côté sud ouest du bureaux deux canapés et deux fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse, le tout était posé sur un grand tapi vert. En face d'eux il y avait une grande baie vitrée devant lequel était assis à son bureau un homme d'une soixantaines d'années. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers Hana.

Homme (bienveillante): Ah Hana je vois que tu me ramènes du monde. Qui sont ces gens?

Hana: Ce sont les mages qui ont répondu à notre annonce. *se tournant vers le petit groupe* Je vous présente monsieur Tachibana le maire de notre village.

Mr Tachibana (se levant): Je vois. Si vous voulez bien venir vous asseoir je vais vous expliquer plus en détail la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Monsieur Tachibana avait l'air d'être un homme tellement chaleureux il faisait un peu penser à Makarov. Le maire s'assit sur l'un de ses canapés et Hana s'installa à ses côtés. Les deux chasseurs de dragon et les exceeds s'assirent en face et attendirent les explication.

Mr Tachibana: Comme je l'ai formulé dans mon annonce notre village est menacé par un démon à tête de serpent. Tous les villageois qui sont allé nous en débarrassé ne sont jamais revenu. Si nous avons fait appel à vous, c'est pour que vous nous en débarrassiez de manière définitif.

Rogue: Il est vrai que même si Zeleph a été vaincu beaucoup des démons de ses livres subsistent encore dans le royaume. Mais pourquoi l'appelez-vous le démon à tête de serpent?

Mr Tachibana: Et bien parce que cette créature a une tête de serpent et un corps de femme.

Sting (sérieux): Pourtant votre secrétaire nous a dis que tous ceux qui étaient allés le défier n'étaient pas revenus.

Mr Tachibana (se tournant vers Hana): Tu ne leur as pas dit?

Hana (s'adressant au groupe): Comme je vous l'ais dit tout à l'heure c'est notre médecin qui a découvert ce démon et qui a pu nous prévenir.

Sting (gêné): Ah c'est vrai! Désolé j'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

Rogue (septique): Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Vous dîtes que personne n'est revenu après être partie défier ce démon. Alors comment se fait-il que votre médecin soit la seule à en être revenue.

Là Rogue n'avait tort. Il est vrai que ce détail était curieux. Pourquoi le médecin d'Oshamaru est la seule à être revenue? Le maire voyait bien leur méfiance et il trouvait cela tout à fait normal.

Mr Tachibana (restant courtois): Je comprend que vous vous posiez cette question? La vérité est que notre médecin est un mage aussi. C'est ses capacités magiques qui lui ont permit de ce défendre et d'échapper à ce démon.

Rogue (toujours intrigué): Puisqu'elle sait utiliser la magie pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas à elle de tuer ce démon? Ça vous économiserez pourtant deux millions de joyaux.

Mr Tachibana: Elle a certes des capacités magiques pour le combat mais elles ne sont rien à côté de ses capacités magique en médecine. Et nous préférons éviter de la perdre elle aussi. Elle se rend plus utile en tant que médecin qu'en tant que guerrière.

Hana: De plus elle a une fille de quatre ans qu'elle élève seule. Elle refuse de prendre le risque de ne plus jamais revenir et de la laisser seule.

Rogue: Je vois.

Rogue trouvait les arguments du maire et de sa secrétaire assez plausible. Si cette femme se jugeait incapable de tuer le démon c'était son droit. Et c'était également tout à fait compréhensible que si elle élevait seule son enfant en bas âge elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'abandonner.

Sting (sourire excité en pensant à l'argent): Et pour l'argent. Si on abat ce démon il y aura une récompense.

Mr Tachibana: Hana.

Hana: Tout de suite monsieur.

La secrétaire dévoué se leva et quitta le bureau du maire. Elle revînt une minute après avec lune valise à la main qu'elle donna à son patron avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui. Le maire ouvrit la valise et la posa sur la table basse montrant le contenue au petit groupe. Sting écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça et Lector l'imita.

Mr Tachibana: Il y a exactement dans cette mallette deux millions de joyaux.

Sting avança une main avide sur l'argent mais le maire referma la mallette avant que le dragon de lumière n'ait pu toucher le contenu et le donna à Hana.

Mr Tachibana (strict): Vous aurez l'argent _après_ nous avoir débarrassé du démon à tête de serpent.

Hana: Est-ce que vous acceptez la mission?

Sting (sourire sûr de lui): Évidemment.

Mr Tachibana: En revanche en échange de l'argent nous exigeons de vous que vous nous rapportiez la tête de ce monstre comme preuve que vous l'avez anéantis pour de bon. Cela vous convient-t-il toujours?

Sting (toujours déterminé): Bien sûr sans problème.

Mr Tachibana (ravi): Fort bien.

* * *

Le petit groupe marchait dans la forêt déjà depuis quatre heures. On pouvait voir au-delà des arbres que le ciel était orange et que le soleil était à son crépuscule. Leur traque pour tuer le démon ne donnait rien et dans moins de deux heures il ferait complètement nuit. Pourtant il continuait de s'appuyer sur leur flair pour trouver une forte odeur de reptile. Mais cette forêt était tellement grande que c'était chercher une aiguille dans une bottes de foin. Si Frosh et Lector n'étaient pas là avec leurs ailles les deux chasseurs de dragons se seraient déjà perdus.

Sting (à bout de nerfs): Ah j'en peux plus! Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche ce stupide démon est rien!

Lector qui volait à basse altitude près de son maître parla lui aussi

Lector (arrogant): À mon avis il a peur de se mesurer à nous parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Fro ( volant près de Lector): Fro pense la même chose.

Sting partagea la confiance en soit des deux exceeds sans rester sur ses gardes. Rogue qui était légèrement à l'écart trouvait l'habitude de ses amis vraiment exaspérante. Ce comportement arrogant lui rappelait l'époque de Genma. L'époque durant laquelle ils se croyaient tous supérieurs à tout le monde et traitaient les autres guildes comme des moins que riens. Et évidement le souvenir de Yukino revînt à nouveaux hanter la mémoire du dragon d'ombre. Alors que ses équipiers avaient le nez ailleurs Rogue baissa le regard et serra le poing comme à chaque fois que ses remords revenaient le torturer. Rogue s'était à nouveaux perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les pieds qu'il sortit brusquement de ses songes. En fixant le sol, ce qu'il vit était digne de traumatiser un enfant à vie.

Sting (affolé et gesticulent): AAAAH! Quel horreur des serpents!

En effet sur le sol des centaine de serpent tous identique rampaient vers une même direction, c'était un vrai tapis. Sting et les deux exceeds étaient terrifiés par ces reptiles, Rogue de son côté était calme et en position de combat en fixant l'endroit vers lequel se dirigeait les serpents. Les centaine de créatures rampantes se rassemblèrent en tas et là comme sortie des entrailles de la terre apparus au milieu des serpents une créature affreusement hideuse. C'était une silhouette de femme nue, son opulente poitrine ainsi que ses avants bras et le bas de ses jambes couverte d'écailles noirs. Mais ce qui était le plus hideux c'était sa tête, comme on le leur avait dit ce n'était pas une tête humaine mais bel et bien une tête de serpent au sens propre du terme, avec la langue qui siffle et et les yeux vert reptilien.

Rogue (regard glacial): Alors c'est toi que l'on appelle le démon à tête de serpent.

La créature ne prêtait aucune attention à la phrase de Rogue. Elle se contentait d'embrasser le serpent enroulé autour de son bras quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et les dirigea vers Rogue.

Le démon (sadique): Je préfère Démusa. Mais dit donc tu es très mignon tu sais je t'ajouterais bien à ma collection d'amant.

Rogue serra les dents et grogna tandis que Sting se mit à rire. Elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait? Cette idée donnait à Rogue l'envie de vomir. La démone posa ensuite son regard sur le reste du groupe.

Démusa (légèrement dégoûté): En revanche le blondinet et les deux matous iraient mieux dans ma collection d'amuse-gueule.

Les deux exceeds frissonnèrent de peur. Sting qui continuait à s'étouffer dans son rire prenait vraiment trop de confiance en lui.

Sting (se moquant): Avec ta tête tu crois vraiment qu'on peut tomber amoureux de toi.

Démusa: Amoureux, non. Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose blondin. L'amour est une faiblesse, la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez mes amants c'est leur corps.

Rogue: Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire?

Démusa: Personne n'a jamais su me résister mon mignon.

Assez discuté, selon la mission il fallait tuer Démusa et non lui faire la conversation. Sting chargea son poing de magie et s'élança sur la démone.

Sting: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE LUMIÈRE!

Démusa esquiva le coup du dragon blanc avec la la grâce d'une danseuse. Sting n'en resta pas la et lui envoya un hurlement du dragon de lumière que la démone évita à nouveaux avec beaucoup de grâce. Puis elle fit apparaître un cercle magique noir qu'elle dirigea vers Sting et le fixa. sadiquement.

Démusa: Morsure du serpent du sommeil éternel.

Un nuage de poussière bleu fut projeté sur Sting à toute vitesse. Quand ce dernier inhala la poudre il fut prit d'une douleur atroce douleur dans tout le corps. Il poussa un horrible cri d'agonie se tordant de douleur avant de tomber évanoui au sol. Lector et Frosh qui c'étaient précipité sur le dragon blanc pour lui porter secours connurent le même sort que le blond et s'évanouir à leur tour. Démusa sourit cruellement en regardant ses trois victimes.

Rogue: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Rogue avait profité que l'attention de Démusa soit posé ailleurs pour l'attaquer par derrière ce qui avait porté ses fruits. En effet la démone à tête de serpent fut projeté au sol et celle-ci lança un regard colérique au mage. C'était le moment ou jamais, Rogue savait qu'une cible à terre était une cible facile. Bien décidé à en finir pour pouvoir venir en aide à son équipe il chargea son poing de magie de l'ombre pour achever la démone avec un puissant poing d'acier du dragon de l'ombre. Le voyant s'élancer sur elle Démusa ne fit rien. Elle resta à genoux par terre et afficha discrètement un petit sourire arrogant.

Démusa (pensée): L'amour est une faiblesse. Personne n'a jamais su me résister et tu ne seras pas le premier, Rogue Cheney.

Depuis le début Démusa avait prévu un plan sadique, une véritable torture psychologique pour le dragon d'ombre. La démone fit émaner d'elle une aura maléfique et jeta un sort sur elle-même, un sort qui serait fatale à Rogue. Car quand celui-ci allait abattre son poing chargé de magie sur la démone il s'arrêta net, choqué par cette vison en face de lui.

Rogue (terriblement choqué): Im… Impossible…

La bouche entrouverte les lèvres tremblantes il croyait encore que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. C'est pupilles étaient réduites à l'état de deux minuscules petit points tellement ce qu'il avait en face de lui, lui semblait irréel. Là, devant lui, à genoux par terre se tenait celle qu'il cherchait depuis quatre longue années.

Rogue (toujours très choqué): Yukino…

Elle était belle est bien là devant lui vêtu des mêmes vêtements blanc et somptueux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter à l'époque. Aux yeux de Rogue son ancienne amante ressemblait à une étoile dans sa petite robe courte et sa longue cape soyeuse, ses bottes qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement au reste de sa tenue. Tout y était, elle était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Elle le regardait son petit visage innocent elle lui offrait un léger sourire sincère accompagné de quelques larmes qui perlaient ses yeux.

Yukino (toute émue): Rogue. Je…je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Rien quand ces mots le jeune homme perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace autour de lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à terre et attira sa bien contre lui la serrant fort et tendrement comme s'il avait la crainte qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. La jeune fille a répondu à son étreinte, bien que Rogue était maître dans l'art de maîtriser ses émotions les larmes commencent à rouler le long de ses joues.

Rogue (très ému): Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

* * *

 **Bon j'imagine que vous avez tous compris que ce n'est pas la vraie Yukino que Rogue tien dans ses bras. Saura-t-il capable de se sortir de ce piège? Je compte faire à peu près cinq chapitres pour cette fic.**


	2. 2: Retrouvaille

**Je remet à nouveau ce chapitre en ligne en version amélioré.**

 **Quand vous lisez/ Team Sebertootn:... c'est que Frosh, Lector, Sting et Rogue parlent en même temps.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Retrouvaille**

Rogue (pleurant): Je t'ai enfin retrouver.

Il enlaçait la jeune fille très fort contre lui et elle répondit tendrement à son étreinte. Le chasseur de dragon ne pouvait plus penser qu'à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il venait à l'instant de retrouver. À cet instant les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient la joie de l'avoir retrouvé, mélangé à la honte de l'avoir laissé partir et de l'avoir abandonné. C'était des émotions tellement intense qu'il ne parvînt pas à les maîtriser et pleura toujours plus et enfouis son visage dans le creux du cou de Yukino.

Rogue (pleurant): Yukino je… Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fais. Je sais que tu ne peux pas pardonner un monstre comme moi mais je voulais te retrouver et te dire que… que je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir…

Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Yukino (tendrement avec quelques larmes): Je sais que tu voudrais changer le passé mais tout ce que tu peux faire c'est écrire l'avenir.

Rogue (près à tout accepter): Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Yukino.

Yukino (amoureusement): Oublie Sabertooth… et embrasse-moi.

La jeune fille avait les mains posé sur les épaules de Rogue et continuait de le regarder avec un sourire tendre et amoureux. Le chasseur de dragon ne parvenait pas à détourner son de la constellationniste et ne réagi pas quand celle-ci commença à approcher son visage du sien. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se celer Yukino sentit une vive et insoutenable douleur transpercer son ventre. Elle toussa et un filet de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Elle baissa le regard et vit le sabre de Rogue enfoncer dans son ventre. Elle redressa lentement le regard voyant d'abord la main du brun qui empoignait fermement le manche de l'arme pour ensuite voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et affiché une expression plus froide que la glace.

Yukino (agonisante): Pourquoi Rogue…

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard sans pitié à la jeune fille.

Rogue (sans pitié): Tu croyais vraiment que je ne serais pas capable de faire la différence entre la femme que j'aime et une banale illusion, Démusa.

Au moment où prononça le nom de la démone le visage de Yukino disparue pour laisser place à celui de Démusa.

Démusa (agonisante): Comment…?

Rogue (se penchant à son oreille): L'amour et loin d'être une faiblesse, je l'ai appris grâce à Yukino. Mais j'ai réalisé trop tard que j'étais amoureux et que l'amour était la plus grande des force qui existe. Yukino a toujours était comme une étoile, elle brillait d'une belle et douce lumière. Toi tu es plus sombre que le néant j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas Yukino qui était devant moi. Je l'aime et c'est cet amour que j'ai pour elle qui m'a protégé de ton illusion.

Le chasseur de dragon retira d'un coup sec sa lame du ventre de la démone faisant gicler le sang sur ses vêtements. Démusa appuya ses mains sur sa plaie continuant à cracher du sang. Le jeune homme saisit d'une forte poigne le crâne de sa cible, se releva sans la quitter du regard, brandit son sabre et la seconde d'après lui trancha la gorge séparant la tête du corps qui tomba par terre dans une marre de sang. Rogue prit le sac en toile de jute qu'il avait songé à emmener avec lui et y rangea la tête. Il entendit soudain un bruit qui le fit se retourner vers le corps décapité de Démusa. La dépouille avait commencé à se décomposer a grande vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste à la fin qu'un vulgaire tas de cendre. Une onde magique en émana et se répandit à toute vitesse, Rogue vit d'abord son équipe reprendre connaissance pour ensuite voir tous les serpents autour de lui se transformer en humain. Ces gens avait l'air assez étourdie mais ils allaient bien physiquement. Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que ces personnes étaient les villageois d'Oshamaru qui avaient participé à la battue, Démusa les avait transformé en serpent et maintenant qu'elle était vaincue tous ceux qui avaient été victime de son sortilège étaient libérés. La mission étant accomplie les dragons jumeaux et les deux exceeds retournèrent au village en même tant que tous ses habitants disparus pour recevoir les deux millions de joyaux.

 **Plus tard dans la soirée:**

Le groupe de mage était allé voir le maire et Hana pour apporter la preuve que leur avait réclamé monsieur Tachibana. Il était plus que ravi de savoir son village libéré de cette démone et voulu célébrer ça. Les familles qui s'étaient enfin réuni étaient tout à fait d'accord avec leur maire et une fête fut célébré pour remercier le groupe de mage. Rogue qui n'aimait pas trop les fêtes auraient voulu partir immédiatement après avoir empoché l'argent mais pour faire plaisir à Frosh il avait accepté de passer la nuit à Oshamaru. Et puis plus aucun trains ne passeraient à la gare aujourd'hui autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut donc sous le plus beau des ciels étoilé qu'une grande fête fut préparé. Les stands avait été bâtit si vite, Sting et les deux exceeds étaient impatient de tous les faire. Mais Rogue tenait à vite regagner la chambre de son hôtel. Mais pour l'instant il marchait aux côté de son équipe dans une rue au milieu des stands. Il y avait tellement de voix heureuse autour d'eux, le petit groupe étaient heureux d'avoir provoqué autant de bonheur. Soudain ils entendirent une voix qui sortit du lot.

? (heureuse et jouant): Tu m'attrapera pas Hoshi.

Cette voix était celle d'une fillette aux long cheveux noir et ébouriffé qui courait droit dans leur direction. Elle jouait à trappe-trappe avec une petite tache volante d'une magnifique couleur cyan. Ils comprirent très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé exceed. La fillette qui regardait derrière elle pour voir son amie voler après elle finie par percuter Rogue puisqu'elle regardait pas où elle allait.

?: Pardon monsieur

Rogue afficha un léger sourire avant de caresser la tête de la petite fille.

Rogue (amusé): Il y a pas de mal ma petite.

La voyant de plus prés il pu repérer d'autre caractéristique physique de cette enfant. Elle avait effectivement des cheveux noir et ébouriffé mais elle avait aussi de grands yeux marron comme le chocolat au lait. Et elle portait une ravissante petite robe d'été blanche en dentelle avec des sandalette. Soudain le bébé exceed prénommé Hoshi fit une entrée fracassante en bondissant sur l'épaule de la fillette.

Hoshi (riant): Je t'ai attrapé Ai.

Ai (riant): Tu triches Hoshi je m'étais arrêté.

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur. Puis quand la petite Hoshi posa ses yeux sur Lector et Frosh elle fut toute émoustillé de voir pour la première fois d'autres exceeds.

Hoshi: Woah! T'as vu Ai c'est des exceeds comme moi. Je croyais ne jamais en voir d'autre.

Ai: Pourtant maman t'as dis qu'il y en existait d'autre dans le royaume de Fiore.

Hoshi (se frottant l'arrière du crâne et souriant gêné): C'est vrai!

Elles éclatèrent à nouveaux de rire décidément cette fillette et son exceed avaient l'air très lié, comme Rogue et Frosh ou Sting et Lector. Puis le dragon d'ombre regarda dans tous les sens cherchant l'adulte qui accompagnait Ai et Hoshi mais il ne vit personne. Il posa un genoux à terre pour se mettre à la auteur de la fillette.

Rogue: Dis-moi petite, tu es toute seule où sont tes parents?

Ai (visage innocent): J'ai pas de papa et comme nous sommes tous amis à Oshamaru ma maman me laisse me promener partout tant que je ne sors pas du…

Ai se stoppa net dans sa phrase quand elle remarqua le tatouage sur l'épaule de Sting. Son visage jusque là innocent et plein de gentillesse avait dés l'instant laissé place à cette expression de terreur profonde. Hoshi qui avait également remarqué l'emblème sur l'épaule du dragon de lumière affichait la même expression que Ai. Le petit groupe qui n'était pas aveugle face à cette expression de terreur commença à trouver cela très intriguant. Rogue tendit doucement une main vers les deux filles mais Ai recula d'un pas tremblant serrant ses deux petites mains sur son cœur. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été terrorisé en voyant l'emblème de guilde.

Ai (tout bas en bégayant de peur): Saber… Sabertooth…

Et la petite fille prit la fuite dans la direction par laquelle elle était venue avec Hoshi qui déploya ses ailes et prit également la fuite suivant de très prés son amie et elles ne tardèrent pas à disparaître au milieu de la foule. Pour le petit groupe c'était le brouillard le plus totale. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose qui avait effrayé cet enfant? Non, tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'emblème de Sabertooth sur l'épaule de Sting. De plus ils l'avaient entendu prononcer le nom de leur guilde avec une tel peur dans la voix qu'il était clair que cette fillette et son exceed avaient peur de Sabertooth. Rogue tenait à démêler cette affaire au claire il avait un drôle de près sentiment. Il commença à avancer dans la direction qu'avait prit Ai et Hoshi pour les retrouver grâces à leurs odeurs qu'ils avaient eu le temps de mémoriser pendant ce bref échange.

Rogue (en se retournant): Vous venez.

Sting (indifférent): Pourquoi faire Rogue? En quoi c'est important de poursuivre cette gosse?

Lector (tout aussi indifférent): Sting a raison, on la connaît même pas cette gamine et l'exceed qui l'accompagne. On s'en fiche de savoir pourquoi elles sont partis en courant.

Frosh: Fro pense la même chose.

Rogue: Cette fillette a eu peur en voyant ton emblème de guilde Sting. Elle a peur de Sabertooth et il faut qu'on sache pourquoi. Restez là si vous voulez mais moi j'y vais.

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait Rogue se lança à la poursuite d'Ai et Hoshi. Un peu à contre cœur Sting, Lector et Frosh suivirent le dragon d'ombre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les rues et la population d'Oshamaru tentant de retrouver la petite fille et l'exceed. Mais tous ces gens autour d'eux rendait la tâche presque impossible. Alors que le petit groupe arriva à un carrefour très animé et continua d'avancer droit devant eux Frosh remarqua quelque chose dans l'allée de gauche qui la fit s'arrêter.

Rogue (pressé) : Dépêche-toi Frosh il faut avancer.

Frosh ne réagi pas à l'appel de Rogue elle restait immobile des yeux rond de stupeur fixaient sur ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Rogue (se rapprochant d'elle toujours pressé): Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Frosh?

La petite exceed restait toujours immobile la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés puis finalement gardant la même expression elle leva un doigt qu'elle pointa dans une direction bien précise.

Frosh (l'air de ne pas en revenir): La dame là-bas qui parle avec Hana. Fro trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Yukino.

Le brun releva les yeux dans la direction que montrait son exceed. Il reconnu bien sûr Hana vêtu de vêtement d'été mais son regard se posa tout de suite sur l'autre jeune fille qui discutait et riait de bon cœur avec elle. Rogue écarquilla les yeux choqués la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de petits sons étouffés lorsqu'il la vit. Frosh se trompait cette fille ne ressemblait pas à Yukino, c'était Yukino. Et cette fois-ci il savait qu'il n'avait pas une imposture en face de lui, car même si il était entouré par mille Yukino et qu'une seule était la vraie il la reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. Et c'était le cas en ce moment, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que cette fille là-bas était la véritable Yukino. Il perdit à toute notion de temps et d'espace et oublia même complètement la fillette et l'exceed qu'il poursuivait avec les autres. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, Yukino n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quatre ans, elle était comme dans le souvenir de Rogue. Ses cheveux avaient à peine poussé qu'on ne verrait pas la différence, c'était une coupe carré vraiment très court. Et elle ne portait plus sa tenue de mage avec la longue cape, elle était habillé d'une belle et simple robe bleu comme l'eau de la rivière par dessus laquelle elle avait un petit gilet rose attaché tout juste en dessous de sa poitrine par deux boutons en forme d'étoile. Elle avait également aux pied une belle paire de sandale bleu qui s'harmonisait parfaitement bien avec le reste de sa tenue. Mais ce qui n'avait pas changé en revanche c'était la belle rose bleu foncé qui ornée ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait avec son beau visage souriant les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle avait l'air d'être tellement heureuse avec ce rire timide et innocent qu'elle donnait à Hana. En tremblant il tendit une main vers comme si il voulait la saisir de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

? (voix complètement affolé): MAMAAAAN! MAMAAAN!

Cette voix d'enfant complètement terrorisé ramena Rogue sur terre. Le petit groupe reconnue immédiatement Ai et Hoshi qui étaient sorties de nul part et qui se précipitaient en direction de Hana et Yukino. Ai couraient si vite cas boue de souffle elle trébucha par terre et se mit chouiner de douleur. À peu prés au même moment Hoshi, qui était également à boue de souffle n'avait plus assez de force pour utiliser Era, ses ailes disparurent donc et elle s'écrasa au sol. Hana et Yukino se précipitèrent sur elles, la constellationniste aida Ai à se relever et cala Hoshi contre elle d'une main pour prendre Ai dans son autre bras. Les deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et respiraient toujours de manière haletante, Yukino les serré très fort contre elle pour les calmer tandis que Hana frottait le dos de la fillette d'un air attendrit. Toute cette scène se passait sous les yeux de Sting, Rogue, Lector et Frosh qui étaient plus que dérouté en voyant tout ça, surtout Rogue. Car en observant bien les gestes il avait vite compris que de Hana ou Yukino celle que la fillette appelait maman c'était Yukino. Elles n'avaient toujours pas remarqué leurs présence, puis soudain les pleures de Ai se calmèrent enfin. Elle se détacha légèrement de sa mère, et grâce à leur ouï sur développer les dragons jumeaux entendirent ce qu'elles se disaient.

Ai (essoufflé et terrifié): Maman il… il y a…

Quand la tête d'Ai vogua légèrement sur le côté elle repéra instantanément l'objet de sa terreur. Yukino se releva toujours Hoshi calée contre elle et Ai collé devant elle quand elle remarqua le petit groupe de Sabertooth. Elle aussi resta figé sur place quand son regard de peur et d'appréhension se posa sur les dragons jumeaux et les deux exceeds. Elle était choqué de les voir eux, elle pensait pourtant quand s'installant ici elle n'aurait plus à voir ce passé douloureux en face d'elle. Hana qui voyait bien ce qui se passait, que le groupe de mage qui avait sauvé Oshamaru terrorisé la famille Agria posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Hana: Ça ne va pas Yuki? Ces mages on sauvé notre village. Tu les connais?

Yukino (s'efforçant de rester impassible): Hoshi grimpe sur ma tête et accroche toi bien.

La petite exceed obéit sans discuter et s'agrippa de toutes ses force aux cheveux de la jeune femme. Yukino tournant le dos à sa fille s'accroupit et lui tendit les bras.

Yukino (voulant vite partir): Allez monte ma chérie.

La petite Ai obéit à son tour et grimpa sur le dos de sa mère enroulant ses bras autour du cou de cette derrière. Elle lança dans pas rapide dans la direction opposé aux groupe de mage.

Hana (l'interpellant): Attend Yuki dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au moins?

La jeune fille se retourna et lança un regard qui donnait des frissons d'effroi à son amie. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait Hana n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur dans les yeux chocolat de Yukino. La jeune mère remua les lèvres tentant de répondre mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche, elle partie sans se retourner et s'enfonça dans la foule Ai sur son dos et Hoshi sur sa tête. Le petit groupe l'avait regardé partir sans bouger tellement la stupeur mélangé à la culpabilité les avait paralysé sur place. Maintenant pour eux c'était assez clair, si Ai et Hoshi avaient prit peur tout à leur tout à leur c'est parce qu'elles savaient ce que Sabertooth avait fait à Yukino. À cause de leur honte Sting et les deux exceeds voulaient la laisser partir comprenant parfaitement qu'ils étaient les derrières personne qu'elle avait envie de voir mais Rogue lui refusait catégoriquement dans rester là. Cette fois-ci sans un mot pour ses amis il parti à la poursuite de Yukino et se fut à nouveaux à contre cœur que le reste de l'équipe suivit Rogue.

La course poursuite s'avérait très difficile, tous les villageois ralentissaient la course du dragon d'ombre. Il se transforma donc en ombre pour circuler plus vite sans être ralentis par aucun obstacle. Avec la profonde détermination qu'il avait en lui Rogue ne perdit pas un seul instant l'odeur de Yukino ci bien qu'aux bout de quelques minute il l'aperçu enfin. Elle se dirigeait droit vers une petite maison isolé des autres à l'écart de l'animation de la fête. C'était une petite maisonnette de campagne avec un jardin bien fleuri entourait par un petit muret de pierre. Yukino fit descendre sa fille à toute vitesse en la prenant par les poignets et ouvrit le petit portail qui donnait accès au jardin. Hoshi sauta du haut de la tête de Yukino pour arriver dans les bras d'Ai. La fillette continua de courir devant sa mère vers l'entrée de la maison.

Yukino (la pressant pour qu'elle aille plus vite): Aller vite les filles à la maison.

Mais au moment où elles allaient enfin ouvrir la porte de la porte Yukino sentit une main musclé lui agripper le bras. Elle se retourna choqué en voyant le visage de Rogue, comme Ai quelques instant plus tôt elle lui témoignait une expression de profonde terreur sur le visage. Lui la regardait avec un visage couvert par l'émotion de l'avoir enfin retrouver cependant cela se transforma vite en une expression plein de remord et de honte quand il voyait la terreur qu'il inspirait à la femme qu'il aimait. Derrière Yukino Ai, le dos collait contre le bois de la porte serrait Hoshi dans ses bras, elles étaient aussi tétanisé l'une que l'autre. Soudain Yukino vit Sting et les deux exceeds arriver derrière Rogue.

Yukino (calme gardant les yeux sur Rogue): Les filles rentraient à la maison.

Ai (peur): Mais… maman…

Yukino (tournant la tête en insistant): Tout de suite.

La fillette obéit à contre cœur et entra dans la maison avec Hoshi. Pour Ai sa mère faisait partie des deux personnes les plus importante à ses yeux et faire du mal à sa maman c'était comme lui faire du mal à elle. Maintenant seule face à tout le groupe Yukino faisait tous les effort du monde pour paraître forte et solide bien qu'intérieurement elle était terrifiée. Un long silence s'installa, Rogue tenait toujours fermement le bras arrière de la jeune fille terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveaux avant qu'il n'ait pu lui parler.

Yukino (retenant ses larmes): Et maintenant, vous allez me faire quoi?

Elle ne nota aucune réaction de la par de ces invités non désirable. Elle avait vraiment du mal à contenir sa peur au fond d'elle même surtout face à Rogue pour qui elle ressentait aussi de la colère. Mais elle devait pourtant le faire car si elle faisait un seul geste déplacé ils allaient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en deux fois violent. En tant qu'ancien membre de Sabertooth banni pour sa faiblesse elle savait que les dragons jumeaux était assez vaniteux et arrogant pour se permettre de la persécuté justement à cause de cette fameuse faiblesse qui lui avait coûté sa place au sien de Sabertooth. Au moins elle pouvait se rassurer d'avoir mit les regards d'Ai et Hoshi de cet affreux spectacle. Elle allait être seule pour endurer une nouvelle humiliation traumatisante. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour ne pas voir la hache du bourreau lui couper la tête, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle serra une main contre son cœur.

Hana (L'appelant): Yuki!

La jeune fille ouvrit subitement les yeux les larmes éclaboussant hors de ses yeux en entendant sa meilleur amie l'appeler. Le son de la voix d'Hana était à l'instant présent pour Yukino la plus belle des choses à entendre. En effet au loin elle vit Hana arriver suivit de Mr Tachibana et de deux autres villageois qui marchaient aux côtés de leur maire, Yukino reconnue tout de suite Ren et Shu les deux frères aînés d'Hana. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour dans le jardin de la constellationniste cette dernière se sentit sauvée.

Mr Tachibana (voix sage et calme exprimant néanmoins de l'inquiétude): Ma petite Yuki est ce que tout va bien? Hana ma racontée ce qui s'est passé.

Ce maire bienveillant sur qui tous les regard présent étaient posés avait de l'amour pour tout les habitants d'Oshamaru. Il avait donc une grande tendresse pour Yukino et ne supportait pas de voir cette expression de terreur profonde remplacer son doux sourire innocent. Mr Tachibana regarda la main qui serrait fermement le bras de la constellationniste avant de croiser le regard de Rogue. Le maire regarda ensuite tour à tour Sting, Lector et Frosh avant qu'il ne pousse un profond soupir. Le vieil homme était un être extrêmement pacifique et il se demandait comment il allait démêler la situation sans que sa tourne mal. Il s'adressa au groupe de mage de Sabertooth et parla sans montrer aucun signes d'agressivité

Mr Tachibana (voix sage avec beaucoup de sérieux): Dites-moi jeunes gens est ce que le docteur Agria a une quelconque raison de vous craindre?

La team Sabertooth (surpris): Le docteur Agria!

Shu (voix calme remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez): Vous avez bien entendu. Yuki est le médecin d'Oshamaru

Ren (prés à se battre pour la défendre): C'est sa magie qui guéris nos blessures et nos maladies. Alors toi lâche-la immédiatement avant que…

Mr Tachibana: Calme toi Ren il est inutile de se battre. Demandons plutôt à Yuki ce qu'elle veut. * **se tournant vers elle*** Alors Yuki, qu'est ce que tu veux?

Yukino baissa le regard gardant toujours une main bien serré sur son cœur. Elle avait toujours eue trop honte de son bannissement pour avoir le courage d'en parler à Hana où à monsieur Tashibana.

Yukino (petite voix triste): Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Je suis fatiguée et les filles ne s'endormiront jamais si je ne viens pas leur dire bonne nuit.

Bien que monsieur Tachibana savait très bien qu'elle mentait cette réponse lui suffit.

Mr Tachibana (s'adressant à Rogue): Dans ce cas jeune homme voudrais-tu bien lâcher le bras de Yuki je te pris.

Rogue ne voulait pas la lâcher, il voulait lui parler comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire depuis quatre ans. Mais là, comme ça en publique les mots ne sortiraient jamais mais la lâcher la maintenant c'était la peur qu'il avait le plus de mal à affronter.

Sting (triste et résigné): Rogue lâche-la ça vaux mieux.

Le dragon d'ombre obéit enfin et lâcha le bras de la jeune fille. Reculant d'abord d'un pas tremblant sans lâcher Rogue du regard, Yukino se tourna finalement et marcha d'un pas vite vers la porte de sa maison. Mais pour le chasseur de dragon c'était trop insupportable car il s'élança derrière elle et lui saisit le poignet avec la même force que celle la minute d'avant.

Rogue (la suppliant): Yukino attend.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne réagi pas de la même façon. Car elle se libéra violemment de la prise de Rogue et dans une hystérie encore inconnue de tous elle le gifla avec toute la peur et la colère qu'il lui inspirait.

Yukino (en même temps que la gifle): NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

Après ce geste spontané Yukino fondit à nouveaux en larme plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Hana (se précipitant vers elle inquiète): Yuki!

Hana prit Yukino dans ses bras lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter la constellationniste continuait de pleurer exprimant sa douleur. Sans la lâcher Hana l'entraîna dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle le son de la clé tournant dans la serrure parfaitement audible.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard:**

Le groupe de mage avait obéit quand monsieur Tachibana leur avait demander de le suivre. Ils trouvaient tous l'attitude de Yukino envers eux était plus que justifié. Surtout Rogue, il sentait encore sur sa joue la brûlure que lui provoqué la gifle de la constellationniste. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout pour lui qu'est ce qu'était une gifle comparé à ce qu'il lui avait fait quatre ans plus tôt. Le maire n'avait d'ailleurs pas posé de question à ce sujet, pas plus que Ren et Shu. Ils se contentaient juste de guider les deux mages et les deux exceeds vers le motel monsieur Tachibana marchant devant et les deux frères fermant la marche. D'ailleurs ils avaient tous les quatre un visage triste et plein de honte.

Sting: Dîtes, comment avez-vous rencontré Yukino?

À cette question Rogue, Lector et Frosh se firent tout ouï. Le maire répondit en continuant à marcher.

Mr Tachibana (sans agressivité dans la voix): C'était il y a quatre ans, le 11 janvier. Précisément le jour où sa fille Ai est venue au monde. Il pleuvait des cordes se jour là.

Shu (continuant d'un ton neutre): C'est moi et Ren qui l'avons trouvé. Nous étions en forêt et sur le chemin du retour nous avons trouvé Yuki assise contre un arbre sous la pluie entrain d'accoucher.

Les mages de Sabertooth sentir chacun une boule se former dans leurs gorges.

Team Sabertooth (pensé): Qu'est ce qu'on a fait? Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait?

Ren (ton neutre aussi): Elle était à peine consciente, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que si elle restait là ni elle ni son bébé n'allaient survire. On l'a donc ramener au village et on l'a installé dans une chambre du motel là où elle a mit Ai au monde. Mais le problème c'est que personne au village ne savait assister quelqu'un pour un accouchement. Nous ne lui avons donc pas était d'un grand secours

Mr Tachibana: Mais contre toute attente la mère et sa fille s'en son quand même sortie. La petite Yuki avait en elle une intense volonté de vivre, et elle a transmis cette volontée à sa fille. Yuki n'avait qu'une valise avec elle. Dedans il n'y avait que des vêtements tout trempé et un très vieu livre, elle n'avait pas un seul sous sur elle et elle a marché à travers la forêt avec un enfant qui allait bientôt naître

Shu: Quand elle a été en état de repartir elle a appris par ma sœur que Juri, ma petite amie était très malade. Je craignais pour sa vie mais quand Yuki est venue la voir elle l'a soigné grâce à de la magie. La fièvre de Juri avait instantanément baissé.

Mr Tachibana: nous avons fini par lui proposer de s'installer et elle a accepté. Depuis elle et sa fille vivent avec nous. Et elles ont adopté la petite Hoshi alors qu'elle était encore un œuf.

Mais bon sans qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cette question les torturés en boucle. Leur attitude passé était cruel, ça ils l'avaient tous admis. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cette tyrannie du temps de Genma pouvait mettre en danger la vie des autres. Ils s'en voulaient d'apprendre que Yukino avait faillit mourir elle ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait, et tout ça par leur faute, la faute de Sabertooth. Mais Rogue sans voulait bien plus car au moment où il avait découvert que Yukino avait une fille il avait eu des soupçons. Mais là après ce qu'il venait d'entendre il n'avait que très peu de doute. Ai pourrait-elle bien être sa fille?

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **Pour ceux qui on encore des doutes sur la paternité de Rogue levait la main.**


	3. 3: Confidence et aveu

**Voilà le chapitre 3. Le début commence après que Hana ait franchi la porte de la maison avec Yukino. Vous verrez donc à quel point ces deux jeunes femmes sont proches. C'est la confidence de Yukino à Hana. L'aveu vous l'avez compris c'est celui de Rogue.**

 **J'ai réfléchi à ce que Vilandel m'a dit à propos de comment cette liaison entre Yukino et Rogue** **a commencé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Confidence et aveu**

Pendant que le maire, Ren et Shu avaient accompagné l'équipe de mage au motel d'Oshamaru, Hana avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer Yukino. Ai et Hoshi étaient montées se coucher car contrairement à ce qu'avait dit la constellationniste les deux filles n'avaient pas obligatoirement besoin d'un bisous bonne nuit pour s'endormir. C'était de Sky, le dragon en peluche noir dont la fillette et l'exceed avaient besoin pour s'endormirent. Yukino avait fini par se détendre un peu et était allée se mettre en robe de chambre avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussé et d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seules la lacrima vision et la lumière de la cuisine lui donnaient une source d'éclat. Yukino restait prostrée sur elle même encore sous le choc de ses retrouvailles avec des membres de Sabertooth surtout avec Rogue. Et maintenant elle était terrifiée pour sa famille et pour ses amies, elle croyait Genma capable du pire pour gâcher la vie heureuse qu'elle avait réussie à se construire par pure plaisir de lui rappeler sa faiblesse. Brûlerait-il sa maison? Blesserait-il Mr Tachibana où Hana? Ou pire s'en prendrait-il à Ai ou Hoshi? Elle pleurait rien quand imaginant ces atroces possibilités. Soudain elle entendit Hana arriver dans le salon avec une tasse à la main.

Hana (Lui tendant la tasse): Tien Yuki je t'ai fais un chocolat chaud.

Hana lui avait préparé sa boisson préféré, Yukino était touchée par ce geste. Elle afficha un léger sourire sincère à son amie et prit la tasse. Hana s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé restant muette. Un silence uniquement perturbé par la lacrima vision et les gorgées que prenait Yukino s'installa dans la pièce. Quand la secrétaire du maire tourna le regard vers le médecin d'Oshamaru elle s'aperçut que celle si pleurait à chaud de larme en même temps qu'elle buvait, cette vision lui brisait le cœur. Hana tourna alors à nouveau la tête vers la lacrima vision.

Hana (sans la regarder avec une voix pleine de tendresse): Tu sais Yuki, je te considère comme ma petite sœur.

Yukino redressa un regard surpris vers Hana.

Hana (toujours sans la regarder): Je t'ai déjà raconté la façon dont Shu et Ren me surprotégeaient à l'école. Les deux grands frères qui protègent leur petite sœur. Et bien j'ai toujours voulu prendre exemple sur eux.

Cette fois ci elle se tourna vers elle et lui prit une main qu'elle empoigna fermement, elle cherchait par là à lui faire savoir qu'elle l'épaulait.

Hana (déterminé): Écoute-moi Yuki. Pendant ces quatre années j'ai respecté ton silence au sujet de ton passé parce que j'avais compris que cela t'étais insupportable au point que tu n'arrives même pas à en parler. Mais depuis que je te connais c'est la première fois que je te voie aussi mal. Laisse moi une chance de te protéger, parle-moi. Je te promet que ce que tu me diras restera entre nous.

Après le monologue de sa meilleure amie Yukino replongea son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud réfléchissant à tous ce que Hana venait de dire. Selon la constellationniste c'était plus facile de parler des traumatismes liés à la peur que de parler des traumatismes liés à la honte. Mais elle savait que Hana avait raison, souvent elle avait voulu se confier mais quelque chose dans sa gorge l'avait bloqué à chaque fois.

Yukino (voix sombre et triste): C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. J'étais une mage constellationniste qui avait finit de composer son trousseau de clés des esprits. Et en plus de ça j'avais enfin réussit à intégrer la guilde de mage qui m'avait tant fait rêver: Sabertooth.

Hana (surprise): Tu appartenais à la même guilde que ces mages.

Yukino (sentant les larme lui monter): Oui c'est de là que je les connais effectivement, enfin connaître est un bien grand mot. Mais enfin bref, je suis restée à Sabertooth pendant près d'un an.

Hana: Tu avais décidés de quitter cette guilde?

Yukino (sanglots énormes): Non… je n'ai pas quitté Sabertooth de mon plein gré. Ils m'ont exclus, où plutôt ils m'ont bannis.

Hana: Que veux-tu dire?

Yukino: Quand on est arrivé à la date des grands jeux inter magique j'ai été choisie pour remplacer Minerva Orlendo dans l'équipe qui représenterait Sabertooth. Ce n'était que temporaire je la remplaçait juste le temps qu'elle termine sa mission. Car pour la participation aux jeux, Genma le maître de Sabertooth choisissait toujours son élite des cinq mages les plus puissants de sa guilde, et Sting et Rogue en fond partis aussi.

Hana: Et ensuite que c'est il passé?

Yukino: J'ai perdu.

Hana: Comment ça?

Yukino: Au premier jour des grands jeux j'ai été désigné pour affronter Kagura Mikazuchi. À l'époque Sabertooth était la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Et Genma recrute toujours ses mages pour leur puissance c'est une guilde où la faiblesse et sévèrement puni. Et comme je faisait partie de cette guilde je me croyais avec prétention supérieur à Kagura et je lui ai proposé de parier nos vies.

Hana (l'air de ne pas en revenir): Tu as fais quoi?!

Yukino: Je sais j'ai été vraiment arrogante, comme tous les mages de cette guilde. Quoi qu'il en soit Kagura m'a vaincu et cela m'a coûté ma place au sein de Sabertooth. Mais Genma voulait me faire payer ma faiblesse…

Hana (furieuse): Mais il se prend pour qui ce type à traiter les autres de faible.

Yukino: Pour le maître de Sabertooth et c'est ce qu'il est. Dans cette guilde les sentiments sont interdis, on ne peut compter que sur soit même. Genma m'a donc fait subir le châtiment qu'on inflige aux faibles pour me punir pour ma défaite.

Hana (ayant peur d'entendre la réponse): Le châtiment?

Cette fois ci Yukino laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, ses yeux se crispèrent et elle lâcha des sanglots à vous briser le cœur.

Yukino (bégayent): J'ai… j'ai étais contrainte de… de me déshabiller entièrement devant tous les membres de la guilde et d'effacer moi même mon emblème.

Après ce lourd et douloureux aveu Yukino fondit encore plus en larmes et enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Hana en avait été choqué d'entendre ça et ne se retînt pas de prendre sa pauvre Yuki dans ses bras. La jeune mère pleurait sans se retenir sur l'épaule de son amie jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle resta dans les bras de Hana et pleura silencieusement.

Yukino (petite voix triste): Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire? C'est qu'il a fallut que je vive cette humiliation pour redescendre sur terre.

Hana: Redescendre sur terre à propos de quoi?

Yukino: C'est au moment de mon bannissement que j'ai compris que je ne représentais rien pour le père de Ai, j'ai compris que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un objet à ses yeux.

Hana (surprise): Le père de Ai! Tu veux dire que…

Yukino: Oui. Quand j'ai été banni j'étais enceinte d'un mois déjà.

Hana: Donc le père de Ai est mage de Sabertooth.

Yukino: Oui mais il n'est pas au courant de son existence, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire. Car a la fin des grand jeux inter magiques il y a eu une guerre contre sept dragons.

Hana: Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler. Tu y as participé?

Yukino se détacha finalement de son amie et raconta la suite avec un regard baissé mais un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

Yukino: Oui, j'ai apporté ma contribution au mieux que je pouvais. Et après que ces créatures ont été vaincu j'ai profité du chaos que ça avait provoqué pour disparaître. J'ai vu là l'unique occasion d'échapper au monde des guildes et de la magie. Ce monde m'avait apporter tellement de souffrance que j'étais bien décidée à m'en échapper, je voulais éviter à l'enfant que je portais d'y naître. Après mon bannissement je me suis retrouvé à nouveau toute seule et je n'avais nul part où aller. Ai était donc devenue ma raison de vivre alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un embryon dans mon ventre, c'est grâce à elle que je vis aujourd'hui. Puis la suite tu la connais, Oshamaru m'a tendu les bras, vous tous vous m'avez offert le plus beau des refuges, le mieux que je pouvais espérer pour mon bébé. Merci.

Hana, toute joyeuse devant ces dernières paroles fut prise d'une soudaine euphorie et sauta au cou de Yukino. Elle avait été très touché par la gratitude que venait de lui témoigner sa meilleure amie. Mais son sourire disparu quand une dernière question émergea dans son esprit et qu'elle hésita à poser à Yukino.

Hana (voix basse hésitante): Est ce que tu veux bien me dire comment s'appelle le père de Ai?

Yukino redressa un instant le regard vers Hana avant de le baisser à nouveau.

Yukino (voix sombre et triste): Tu m'as vu le gifler aujourd'hui.

Hana écarquilla les yeux comprenant la gravité de ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

Hana (quand la surprise fut retombé): Et tout ça tu l'as dis à ta fille.

Yukino: Elle sait que son père et moi nous nous sommes connus puis fréquentés à Sabertooth et qu'il en est encore membre, je lui ai dit que c'était un homme impassible et plutôt solitaire qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Et elle sait qu'elle genre d'endroit est Sabertooth. Mais elle est trop petite pour connaître cette histoire dans les détails.

Soudain dans le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé depuis deux minute les deux jeunes femme perçurent le son des marches d'escalier qui grinçait sous les pas de quelqu'un, elles se retournèrent et vire la petite Ai à l'entrée de la porte. La fillette tenait Hoshi dans ses bras, le bébé exceed qui dormait déjà comme une vraie marmotte.

Ai (voix basse et triste): Maman j'arrive pas à dormir.

Yukino eu un sourire attendrit pour sa fille et lui fit signe de venir ce qu'elle fit en gardant le regard baissé et une petite mine triste. Quand Ai eu rejoint sa mère cette dernière la souleva doucement et l'assis sur ses genoux. Ai avait une oreille pressait contre la poitrine de sa mère et entendait les battement de son cœur. Yukino passa une main pleine de tendresse dans les long cheveux noir et ébouriffés de son enfant et commença à la berçait en fredonnant une berceuse. Ai resta les yeux ouvert sans un mot écoutant la chanson de sa maman, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir car elle était en pleine réflexion. Finalement elle redressa la tête vers le visage de sa mère, celle-ci arrêta alors ses caresses et sa berceuse et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

Ai (voix d'enfant innocente): Dit Maman, le monsieur qui t'as attrapé par le bras tout à l'heure, c'était lui pas vrai?

La fillette était très intelligente pour son âge et avait une excellente intuition. De plus Yukino avait pour principe de ne jamais lui mentir.

Yukino (voix basse): Oui ma chérie, c'était lui.

Ai se contenta de baisser à nouveau le regard et de caler à nouveaux son oreille contre la poitrine de sa mère en fermant ses paupières. Yukino recommença alors les caresses pleine de tendresse en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et se remit également à la bercer en fredonnant la berceuse. Hana la regardait faire avec un large sourire attendris, malgré le fait que Yukino n'avait que vingt-trois ans elle était vraiment une excellente mère. De plus Hana avait l'intime conviction qu'avec une mère comme sa Yuki, Ai deviendrait l'une des plus belles personnes que Earthland ait porté.

* * *

 **Du côté de la team Sabertooth:**

Les dragons jumeaux étaient à présent dans la chambre treize du motel avec leurs deux exceeds. Dehors la fête battait son plein, à travers les fenêtres on pouvait voir des lumières festives de toutes les couleurs et on pouvait y entendre les rires de joie des villageois d'Oshamaru. La chambre treize de ce bâtiment était bien le seul endroit de ce village où une atmosphère lourde et pleine de remord régnait. Car en effet dedans aucun des quatre membres de Sabertooth n'avaient le cœur à rire. Ces retrouvailles avec Yukino leurs avaient plombé le moral à tous. Enfin c'était surtout le fait d'apprendre que leurs actions passés avait faillit lui coûter la vie qui était le plus dur à encaisser. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'une mort d'un innocent sur la conscience était l'un des plus lourds fardeaux à porter.

Sting était adossé contre un mur les bras croisé, Lector était assit sur le lit du dragon blanc entrain d'essayer au mieux de consoler la petite Frosh dont les sanglots étaient le seul bruit audible dans la pièce. Quand à Rogue il était assis sur son lit le regard baissé fixant ses mains qu'il serrait entres elles lâchant à intervalle irrégulière des grognement de frustration et de remord.

Lector (triste): On fait quoi maintenant?

Sting et Frosh tournèrent le regard vers lui avant de se replonger dans leur réflexion.

Sting (ton sérieux): On rentre à la première heure demain. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? Yukino a refait sa vie apparemment, elle a une fille qui a une exceed comme meilleure amie, elle est médecin et il semblerait que tous les villageois d'Oshamaru l'adorent. Le moins qu'on puisse faire après ce qui c'est passé il y a quatre ans c'est de la laisser tranquille.

Les deux exceed baissèrent le regard triste mais résolu. Sting avait raison, Yukino ne voulait pas les voir ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Elle avait l'air tellement terrorisé en les voyant que eux-même se voyaient comme des monstres.

Frosh (petit sourire mélangé aux larmes): Mais quand même Fro est contente d'avoir revu Yukino. Même si elle avait peur de nous elle avait l'air heureuse de vivre ici.

Sting et Lector sourirent à cette remarque. Rogue lui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas quitter Oshamaru. Il venait à peine de retrouver son amour et refusait de partir sans lui avoir parler. Surtout que découvrir l'existence Ai l'avait laissé profondément perplexe. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir l'ombre d'un soupçon. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que cette enfant de quatre ans était la fille de Yukino, son ancienne amante qu'il aime au point de pleurer ses remords, la même question lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Ai était-elle sa fille? Il avait peu de doute mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Yukino.

Rogue (voix strict): Je refuse de partir.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux écarquillé et la bouche entrouverte. Rogue se leva du lit et fit face au reste de son équipe.

Rogue (décidé): Il faut que je lui parle.

Sting (dépité): Rogue à quoi ça servirait. T'as pas vu comment elle nous a regardé, elle avait tellement peur de nous que je doute que le moindre contact avec elle soit possible. Et sa gosse avait encore plus peur, on l'a terrifié tellement qu'elle en ferait des cauchemars. Il vaut mieux…

Rogue (en colère, mais en colère contre lui même): Tu ne comprends pas Sting! Ai… sa fille, elle a quatre ans. C'est…

Sting (en colère, mais en colère contre lui même): T'as pas besoin de me prendre pour un crétin Rogue!

Le dragon d'ombre se figea net. N'aurait-il pas été assez discret à l'époque? Sting était-il donc au courant de son aventure avec Yukino?

Sting (en colère contre Rogue et contre lui même): J'ai parfaitement compris que quand on l'a banni elle était déjà enceinte! Je m'en veux moi aussi. Si on ne l'avait pas banni ni elle ni son bébé n'auraient faillit mourir.

Rogue fut soulagé de comprendre que Sting ne savait visiblement rien pour sa liaison passé. Mais d'un autre côté ils se disaient qu'il était temps d'assumer ses actes. Pendant ces quatre dernières années il n'a jamais avoué son secret à personne, il avait tellement honte. Mais après ces retrouvailles glacials il se voyait à présent plus comme un lâche que comme un monstre. Si il voulait parler à Yukino il serait probablement temps qu'il arrête justement d'être un lâche et qu'il assume ses actes. Il serait donc temps qu'il avoue à ses amies et équipiers ce qu'il a fait il y a quatre ans. Avant d'aller voir sa bien-aimée il fallait d'abord qu'il leur avoue la liaison qu'il a eu avec Yukino. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit.

Rogue (honte vis-à-vis de lui même): Écoutez. Il y a quelque chose que… que je dois vous avouer… à propos de… de Yukino.

Le dragon d'ombre tourna un instant le regard vers son équipe et vis leur expression d'incompréhension. Rogue réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait leur raconter cette histoire qui allait leur sembler irréel. Il décida donc de commencer par le commencement.

Rogue: Vous vous souvenez du jour de son arrivée à Sabertooth.

Sting: Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce jour. On venait de rentrer d'une mission vraiment horrible.

Lector (souvenir provoquant de la colère): Je m'en souviens moi aussi. On devait livrer cet infâme professeur P au conseil de la magie.

Frosh (frissonnant de peur): Fro aime pas cette affreux docteur. Il a planté une aiguille dans le cou de Fro pour l'empoisonner.

Sting: Ce mec était un malade spécialisé dans la manipulation des poisons. Il avait menacé de nombreux villages avec les poisons qu'il fabriquait. Si les villageois ne lui payaient pas la somme d'argent réclamé il empoisonnait leurs champs et leur bétail.

Rogue: Exactement. On avait réussi à le livrer au conseil mais il avait empoisonné Frosh. Et son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Frosh (innocente, souriante): Fro ne se souvient pas très à quel point elle était malade. Mais elle se souvient des médicaments que Yukino lui a donné et aussi du jus d'orange.

Sting et Lector écarquillèrent les yeux à cette remarque. C'était quoi cette histoire de médicament et de jus d'orange que Yukino aurait donné à Frosh.

Lector (l'air de ne pas en revenir): C'est quoi ces histoires de médicaments et de jus d'orange.

Rogue: Ce ne sont pas des histoires. Le soir où on est rentré de cette mission et que vous êtes partis arpenter les pharmacies pendant que je restais avec Frosh, Yukino nous a vue par hasard et elle m'a proposé son aide pour soigner Frosh.

Sting (estomaqué): Soigner Frosh. Mais comment?

Rogue: J'étais un peu méfiant au début, je ne la connaissais même pas. Mais Frosh était tellement mal que j'ai accepté son aide en me disant que si je ne le faisais pas Fro en pâtirait. Elle a sorti plusieurs petite bouteille de son sac. Elle disait qu'elle les avait acheté à un vieil alchimiste.

Frosh (dégoûté): Yukino a d'abord donné à Fro un liquide vert amer qui était vraiment pas bon.

Rogue: Mais ça a marché. Ce liquide était un anti poison qui a absorbé toutes les toxines dans ton organisme. Tu allais déjà beaucoup mieux.

Frosh (heureuse): Fro pense la même chose. Et après le liquide bleu au caramel était vraiment délicieux.

Rogue (s'adressant à Sting et Lector): Yukino a ensuite donné à Frosh cet autre médicament qui avait pour effet de faire baisser la fièvre.

Frosh (heureuse): Et à la fin quand Fro se sentait mieux mais très fatiguée Yukino lui à offert un jus d'orange pour que Fro reprenne des forces.

Rogue: Et elle est reparti tout de suite après.

Sting (vexé): Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit?

Lector (pareil): C'est vraie ce n'était pas un détail anodin.

Rogue: Quand elle est partie elle nous a demandé d'oublier ce qu'on venait de voir. Moi j'étais tellement heureux de savoir que Frosh allait s'en sortir que j'étais d'accord pour ne rien dire. Mais elle est partie tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier.

Sting: Et donc?

Rogue: Et donc je suis parti à l'hôtel où elle logeait avant de s'installer dans les quartiers de Sabertooth. Je tenais à la remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de Frosh.

Frosh: Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis Rogue. Fro aussi voulait dire merci à Yukino.

Rogue: Je sais, excuse-moi. J'y suis allé dans la précipitation, et je me suis un peu éternisé au bar de l'hôtel. Je l'avais invité à boire un verre.

Sting commençait à se faire du soucis. Plus Rogue avançait dans son histoire, plus Sting commençait à se faire des idées délirantes. Il se surprenait même à penser que la fille de Yukino pourrait également être celle de son frère. Rogue sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en pensant à l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Sting (suspicieux, septique): Tu es sûr que vous n'avez pris qu'un verre?

Rogue (gêné et honteux): Bon, c'est vrai qu'on en a prit plus qu'un. Et à cause de l'alcool je… j'ai… enfin on a passé la nuit ensemble.

Team Sabertooth sauf Rogue (choqué): Quoi!

Rogue (gêné et honteux): J'ai couché avec elle cette nuit là. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé j'étais persuadé d'avoir fait une grosse, une énorme erreur. Mais je comprenais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tellement aimé cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble que quelque part au fond de moi j'avais envie de recommencer. Mais je la désirais elle et pas une autre.

Sting (moqueur): Attend t'es sérieux? Toi qui ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ta vie sentimental, tu t'es préoccupé de tes envies sexuels. Je savais même pas que t'en avais.

Rogue lança un regard noir à son jumeaux. Il avait envie de le tuer pour ces moqueries de très mauvais goût. Déjà que c'était assez pénible d'admettre qu'il c'était servit d'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine pour passer du bon temps au lit. Il avait honte d'avoir un jour considéré Yukino comme tel. Voyant le regard glacial que le dragon d'ombre lui lançait Sting décida de reprendre la conversation sérieusement commençant à avoir vraiment peur d'entendre la suite.

Rogue (serrant les poings): Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'on remette ça. On se donnait rendez-vous dans des hôtels de temps à autre, on voulait éviter que la guilde sache ce qu'on faisait. Moi je ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait à coucher avec une fille sans avoir de sentiment. Tu es un bon exemple Sting, t'as couché avec plein de fille pour qui tu n'avais pas de sentiment. Moi j'ai fais la même chose mais seulement avec Yukino.

Sting (blessé): Là Rogue tu y vas fort. Ça c'était l'ancien moi, aujourd'hui je suis avec Minerva et je l'aime vraiment.

Rogue: C'est pareil pour moi.

Sting (impossible à croire): Attend tu viens de dire quoi là?! Tu… t'es amoureux de Yukino.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête provoquant l'ahurissement de Sting et des deux exceeds. Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi il avait poursuivit Yukino.

Rogue (la honte le torturait): Je… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'aimais. Je pensait qu'on avait juste une relation physique. Mais quand on a perdu contre Natsu pendant les jeux j'ai compris que j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour elle mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu. Quand on est repartit à zéro et que tu as repris les rennes de la guilde j'ai commencé à la chercher car je savais qu'elle était en vie. Il fallait que je la retrouve, je me suis conduit comme un monstre avec elle. Je l'ai cherché ces quatre dernières années et aujourd'hui je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Je doit lui parler Sting, je ne repartirais pas sans l'avoir vu.

Frosh (triste): Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit à Fro Rogue?

Rogue (frustré): Je… j'avais trop honte de la façon dont je m'étais comporté avec elle. J'ai été lâche, pardonne-moi Frosh. De plus je découvre aujourd'hui qu'elle a une ravissante petite fille de quatre ans.

Sting (bras croisé, voix basse): Tu… tu crois vraiment que Ai est ta fille?

Rogue était émue de penser à cette éventualité. Oui, il était convaincu d'être le père de la fille de Yukino.

Rogue (voix basse, faible sourire avec quelques larmes): Oui. Mais je dois l'entendre de la bouche de sa mère.

La soirée se fini ainsi. Rogue se sentait apaisé d'avoir avoué son secret. Demain il irait voir son âme sœur et rencontrerait son enfant.

* * *

 **Le lendemain:**

Depuis une demi-heure déjà Rogue guettait la maison de Yukino caché dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Il était parti tôt ce matin alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Il devait y aller seul, il devait parler à Yukino seul à seul et il attendait qu'elle soit seule chez elle. Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit Hana en sortir habillé de sa tenue de secrétaire. Vue qu'il n'était que huit heure du matin Rogue en déduisit qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici. L'instant suivant Ai arriva derrière Hana en sautillant gaiement vers Hana pour attraper sa main. Elle portait un sac à dos rouge et Hoshi voltigeait à ses côté. Un regard attendrit se dessina sur le visage de Rogue à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou voyait Ai. Puis soudain il vit Yukino sortir à son tour de la maison, elle portait les même vêtement qu'hier. Yukino se pencha pour faire un gros bisou à sa fille ce qui fit rire cette dernière. Grâce à son ouï sur développé Rogue entendit chaque mots.

Yukino: Passe une bonne journée ma petite chérie

La jeune mère se redressa ensuite vers Hana et lui fit la bise.

Yukino: Merci d'accompagner Ai à l'école Hana.

Hana: Pas de souci l'école est juste à côté de la mairie. Et puis je suis sûre que tu risques d'avoir pas mal de consulte aujourd'hui. Allez en route les filles.

Et Hana s'éloigna de la maison partant avec Ai et Hoshi. Quand elles furent suffisamment loin Rogue saisit sa chance et descendit de l'arbre. En moins d'une minute il se retrouva devant la porte de Yukino et toqua à sa porte avec hésitation. Yukino vînt ouvrir la porte tout naturellement croyant que c'était sa fille qui était revenue sur ses pas parce qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose pour l'école. Elle ouvrit donc la porte en grand sans se douter un seul instant que c'était Rogue derrière cette porte. Quand son regard croisa le sien elle se figea net avec une expression choqué. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler et croyait qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement sa terreur était grande. Pourquoi était-il encore là? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps d'aligner deux mots Yukino reprit ses esprits et lui claqua la porte au nez avant de caler son dos contre le bois de l'accès de sa maison au bord des larmes retenant à peine geignements de terreur. À travers sa porte elle entendit la voix de Rogue qui toqua à nouveau.

Rogue (suppliant): Yukino ouvre moi s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je te parle.

Yukino (hurlant en larme): VA T'EN! TOI ET LES AUTRES LAISSAIENT NOUS TRANQUILLE MOI ET MA FAMILLE!

Rogue (essayant d'être rassurant): Yukino il n'y a que moi ici. Sting et les autres sont encore au motel je te jure que je suis venu seul. Ouvre moi je t'en pris, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Yukino (plus calme, ironisant): Oh vraiment? Je suis sûr que vous allez prendre un malin plaisir à dire à Genma que vous avez retrouvé une ancienne membre qui a été banni pour…

Rogue (la coupant): Yukino, Genma est mort depuis plus de quatre ans déjà.

La jeune fille eu un hoquet de surprise en entendant cela. Rogue disait-il la vérité? Bravant sa peur elle rouvrit la porte et l'entre-pailla pour regarder le brun tout en restant dans une zone de sécurité.

Rogue: C'est la vérité Yukino. Depuis les grands jeux inter magique Sabertooth a changé. Sting a repris les rennes, nous sommes devenu une guilde qui respecte ses camarades. Nous ne sommes plus les être arrogant que nous étions. Nous avons put nous rattraper auprès de tout ceux que nous avons banni à l'exception de toi.

Yukino le fixait toujours sans dire un mot avec le même air méfiant. Mais à sa grande surprise au fond d'elle même elle le croyait.

Rogue (émotion dans la voix): Je t'ai cherché pendant quatre ans Yukino. Alors s'il-te-plaît laisse moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle.

Après ces derniers mots ils se turent tout les deux sans se lâcher du regard. Finalement Yukino ouvrit la porte complètement et s'écarta pour inviter Rogue à entrer.

* * *

 **Voilà fini. Le chapitre 4 et bien je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sortira (désolé Vilandel et Sakura-Sabertooth :-( ) Mais je peux déjà dire que j'écrirais les 200 premier mots demain. Et que le prochain chapitre aura pour titre "Je veux tout connaître de vous". J'aimerais qu'avec cette info vous me disiez tout ce votre imagination vous aura dit.**


	4. 4: Je veux tout connaître de vous (1er)

**Voilà pour satisfaire les plus impatient. Je me relirais et remettrait en ligne si il le faut demain.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Je veux tout connaître de vous (1er partie)**

Rogue entra lentement dans la maison de Yukino découvrant progressivement le lieu où sa bien aimée vivait. Et il fallait dire que l'intérieur de la maison était aussi jolie que l'extérieur. La porte d'entrée donnait accès à un long couloir au bout du quel on apercevait à travers un porche, un hall où il y avait plusieurs portes qui menaient chacune à des pièces encore inconnu pour Rogue. Trois exactement était visible pour l'instant, et au milieu d'elles on y voyait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Rogue regardait Yukino avancer normalement devant lui sans se retourner et la vit tourner dans un autre porche sur le côté gauche du couloir. Le brun la suivit et découvrit une lumineuse cuisine magnifiquement bien rangé, tout le contour était parsemait de meuble et d'étagères tous identique. Le lavabo était juste en dessous d'une grande fenêtre, il y avait la gazinière d'un côté le lave vaisselle de l'autre, et également un grand frigo vers lequel Yukino se dirigeait. Au milieu une petite table avec deux chaise était placé sur le carrelage noir et blanc. Du frigo Yukino sorti une bouteille de jus de pomme, et d'un étagère un verre qu'elle remplie pour Rogue.

Yukino (lui tendant le verre): Tien.

Rogue prit le verre légèrement surpris. Était-ce intentionnellement que Yukino lui avait servit sa boisson préférée où était-ce un hasard? Quoi qu'il en soit il bu le verre savourant le goût sucré de la pomme qui coulait dans sa gorge. Quand il eu finit de boire un bruit retentit, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Yukino alla ouvrir et Rogue la suivit du regard s'appuyant contre le porche. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte le dragon d'ombre vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années un peu enrobé qui affichait un sourire aimable et courtois à Yukino. La médecin lui rendit se sourire, visiblement elle connaissait également cette personne.

Yukino: Bonjour madame Mirasaki.

Mme Mirasaki: Bonjour Yuki excuse moi de te déranger de si bon matin mais…

Yukino: L'état du petit Ryôta ne s'est toujours pas amélioré.

Mme Mirasaki (visage triste): Non malheureusement. Son angine lui est si douloureuse qu'il n'arrive plus du tout à parler. Et de plus cette nuit il a commencer à avoir de la fièvre.

Yukino (sourire rassurant): Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Mirasaki. La commande que vous aviez passé est prête. Je comptais vous appeler aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Je vous en prie entrez.

La femme entra et suivit le médecin qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la maison. Rogue, curieux décida de les suivre vers la pièce où se dirigeait Yukino. Quand il vit l'intérieure du lieu dans lequel celle qu'il aimait venait d'entrer il écarquilla les yeux surpris sans quitter la porte. Ce qu'il voyait été tout simplement impressionnant. Dans cette pièce bien éclairé il y voyait sur la droite un livre plutôt ancien et épais posé sur un grand pupitre en pierre à côté du quel il y avait une grande marmite muni d'un robinet. Et de plus ce grand chaudron était posé sur un matériel servant à chauffer. Mais ce qui était plus épatant encore c'est que le côté gauche de la pièce était un mur d'étagères sur lequel était posé des dizaines de fioles de trois formes différentes contenant des liquides de toutes les couleurs. Yukino était entrain de prendre les fiole une à une regardant l'étiquette accrochés au bouchon avant de la reposer. Madame Mirasaki qui était à côté d'elle attendait patiemment. Finalement Yukino attrapa une fiole en forme de sphère contenant un liquide jaune. Elle afficha un large sourire de satisfaction.

Yukino (en lisant): Parfait le voilà. Un sirop de miel aux multi fleur pour Ryôta Mirasaki.

Elle donna ensuite la potion à sa cliente avant de la raccompagner à la porte tout en lui donnant des instruction.

Yukino: Tant que Ryôta consommera ce médicament il ne devra pas ingérer des choses froides comme les glaces ou bien une boisson avec des glaçons. Il devra prendre deux cuillères à soupe trois fois par jours au minimum une heure et demi après chaque repas.

Mme Mirasaki avait comme un pétillement dans les yeux, comme ci elle la conviction que son fils allait très vite aller mieux. Elle prit son porte monnaie dans son sac et en sortie deux billets.

Mme Mirasaki: Voilà pour toi ma petite Yuki. Tu pourras acheter un truc qui vous fera plaisir à toutes les trois.

Et sa cliente repartit et Yukino referma la porte un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire disparu quand elle entendit Rogue s'adresser à elle.

Rogue (surpris par ce qu'il venait de comprendre): Je… Alors les médicaments que tu as donné à Frosh le jour où on c'est rencontrés… tu ne les avais pas acheté à un alchimiste. En fait c'était toi qui les avais fabriqué.

Rogue avait compris cela en voyant les dizaines de fiole, cela ne fit que croître d'avantage sa culpabilité. Alors non seulement Yukino avait sauvé Frosh en lui donnant des médicaments mais en plus c'était elle qui les avait fabriqué. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour la remercier à part se servir d'elle comme d'un repas sexuel? Rien, strictement rien. Yukino était resté dos à lui mais avait tourné la tête pour regarder les émotions sur son visage. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était surprise et aussi ému de voir autant de remord sur le visage de son ancien amant. Cependant elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas retomber sous son charme, elle en avait déjà suffisamment bavé la première fois. Finalement elle se retourna entièrement vers lui.

Yukino (voix neutre quoi qu'un peu froide): C'est vrai j'ai fabriquer ces médicaments à l'époque. Parce qu'avant d'être une mage je suis avant tout une druidesse.

Rogue (surpris): Une druidesse?!

Rogue avait déjà entendu ce mot. Il avait lu un jour dans un livre sur l'histoire de la magie un chapitre qui parlait des druides. Il y a très longtemps la déesse Déméter aurait choisi quatre humains au cœur pur, deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes filles. Elle les aurait désigné pour en faire ses disciples en leur offrant le don de communiquer avec la nature et les animaux. Elle leurs aurait ensuite enseigné la préparation de potion de toute sorte, des médicaments, des poisons, et même des sortilèges en bouteille. Jusque là Rogue n'avait pas vraiment crût à cette légende. Aurait-il eu tord?

Yukino: Je vois que tu as compris. Effectivement, je suis bien une descendante des disciples de Déméter. Peut-être bien même la dernière qui reste.

Rogue restait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il trouvait cela à peine croyable que les druides existes vraiment. De plus Rogue ne le savait pas encore mais on ne pouvait pas devenir druide en apprenant les connaissance qu'il y avait avec un druide accomplit. Pour devenir mage il suffisait d'apprendre la magie mais être druide il fallait l'avoir dans ses gènes. Quand la tête de Rogue vogua sur la droite il remarqua une photographie encadré posé sur un meuble. Là il en oublia presque ce que Yukino venait de lui apprendre sur elle car sur cette photo il y avait Ai. Instinctivement, sans prendre la peine de demander la permission il prit de ses deux mains le cadre pour regarder la photo de plus prés. Dessus on pouvait y voir Ai dans son berceau, elle devait avoir à peu prés quatre ou cinq mois. Elle avait des yeux grand et tendait les bras en l'air en souriant vers l'objectif de la photo. Plus Rogue gardait les yeux braqué sur cette photo plus les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Il pleurait de frustration, Ai avait l'air tellement heureuse à ce moment là. Combien d'autres moment comme celui là avait-il encore loupé? Yukino qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cette tête. Pour ne pas se laisser attendrir elle brisa donc le silence qui s'était installé en avançant vers lui pour reprendre le cadre et le reposer à sa place. Rogue n'avait pas protesté, quand ses mains eurent lâché le cadre il serra les poings très fort, signe de la puissance de la colère qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Yukino (voix neutre): Alors? De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle?

Elle disait ça mais en fait elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle connaissait assez Rogue pour savoir qu'il n'était pas idiot au point de n'avoir aucun soupçon sur sa paternité au sujet de Ai. De son côté Rogue savait très bien que Yukino avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander.

Rogue (plus que sérieux): Yukino il ne faut surtout pas que tu me mentes sur cette question. Mens moi sur toute les autres si tu veux mais pas sur celle là.

La jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il était sur le point de lui demander.

Rogue: Yukino, Est ce que Ai est ma fille? S'il-te-plaît ne me mens pas.

Comme Yukino si attendait la question du dragon d'ombre la fit rager intérieurement. De plus elle se sentait en droit de lui témoigner la colère qu'elle avait pour lui.

Yukino (pointe de colère dans la voix): Tu n'es pas le père de Ai. Tu es son géniteur ce n'est pas la même chose.

Rogue baissa les yeux, honteux. Yukino avait raison de dire ça, un géniteur et un père ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait admis par là que Ai était bien de lui, ses soupçons étaient donc fondés.

Yukino (achevant avec la même voix): Elle a ta couleur de cheveux et c'est tout.

Cette fois-ci le jeune grogna de frustration en serrant les dents. Bon sang, mais pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonné? Yukino avait été la première et surtout la seule femme qu'il aimait réellement. Cette même question le torturait en boucle dans sa tête: Qu'est ce qui lui a prit de passer à côté d'une chance aussi unique?

Yukino (plus calme): C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir? T'es juste venu pour savoir si ma fille était de toi? Et bien oui, elle l'est. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'en suis très bien sorti sans toi. Je te demande rien, pas de pension alimentaire, ni non plus de faire parti de sa vie. Rien.

Sentant quelque chose qui allait bientôt se rompre dans gorge Yukino tourna les talon et alla dans sa cuisine. Rogue la suivit d'un pas vif et quand il aperçu à nouveaux, de dos les mains sur la petite table avec la tête baissé:

Rogue: Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'étais enceinte?

La jeune femme releva la tête et lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour regarder Rogue avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Durant ce cour laps de temps Rogue avait pu remarquer qu'elle pleurait.

Yukino (sanglot dans la voix): J'ai essayé de te le dire. J'ai appris pour ma grossesse deux semaines avant le début des grands jeux inter magique. C'était un accident je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça. On utilisait des préservatifs, je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Au début je voulais pas garder cet enfant, j'étais trop jeune, et je devais rester à Sabertooth si je voulais avoir une meilleur chance de retrouver ma sœur.

Rogue (surpris): Ta sœur?

Yukino se retourna enfin après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

Yukino: À l'origine si j'ai voulu entrer à Sabertooth c'était pour retrouver ma grande sœur Sorano. Je voulait avoir accès au réseau d'information de la meilleurs guilde de Fiore pour la retrouver. Il fallait que je sache si elle était vivante ou morte.

Rogue: C'était… pardon, c'est une druidesse aussi.

Yukino (visage remplie de tristesse): Oui. Mais si il s'avère qu'elle est bel et bien morte, je suis donc la dernière druidesse.

Rogue ressentait de la peine en entendant l'histoire de Yukino. Mais il se doutait bien de sa réaction si il lui manifestait sa compassion. Elle ne le croirait pas sincère et le repousserait.

Yukino (tentant de rester forte): Mais pour en revenir à Ai, à l'origine je comptais avorter. Mais avant je tenais à te faire part de ma décision même si de toute façon je savais que tu me dirais d'avorter.

Rogue baissa à nouveau le regard. Yukino n'avait pas tort en disant ça, l'époque si elle lui avait dit pour sa grossesse il l'aurait supplier d'avorter. Car le grand Rogue Cheney mettant enceinte sa partenaire sexuelle aurait été un fait qui aurait ternis violemment sa réputation et celle de Sabertooth si ça s'était su.

Yukino: Je comptais avorter mais pour moi je devais obligatoirement te faire part de la situation avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que à chaque fois que j'essayais d'entrer en contact avec toi tu m'évitais. Tu voulais à tout pris éviter le moindre soupçons sur ce qui se passait entre nous à l'époque. Ensuite j'ai été pris de cour par les événements. Genma m'a annoncé au dernier moment que j'allais remplacer Minerva dans l'équipe. Du coup j'ai pas pu prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital. La suite tu l'as connais, j'ai pas besoin de te la raconter. Je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul au monde puisque tu m'avais abandonné.

En entendant cela Rogue redressa brusquement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que elle aussi considérait la dernière fois où ils se sont vu comme un abandon. De son côté Yukino décida de parler franchement à Rogue. Elle se retourna, entremêla ses doigts et baissa le regard avec quelques rougeurs paressant sur ses joues.

Yukino (voix pleine de gêne et de tristesse): Rogue… à l'époque… ce qu'on faisait n'était pas juste une simple jeu pour moi. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai appelé ma fille Ai.

Rogue avait sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux joues devant cet aveu de Yukino. Cependant la jeune fille ne les remarqua pas et continua en gardant le regard baissé.

Yukino: Après la guerre contre les dragons il s'est produit quelque chose en moi. Je me suis rendu compte que cette vie qui grandissait en moi je l'aimais déjà. J'ai finalement choisi de garder ce bébé et de l'élever seule. J'avais pris la décision de quitter le monde des guildes et de la magie, après la guerre je suis parti seule de mon côté avec Ai. Et de circonstance en circonstance nous avons fini par atterrir à Oshamaru. Et Ai est née dans ce village.

Rogue (la coupant): Je sais, tes amis m'ont déjà raconté comment ils t'ont rencontré.

Yukino: Alors tu sais qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie et celle de Ai par la même occasion.

Pour seule réponse Rogue hocha la tête positivement.

Yukino: Depuis on a vécu ici. Tout le monde se montre tellement gentil avec nous, ici je me sens chez moi et Ai aussi.

Rogue: Je suis content pour toi. Tu mérites cette vie. Mais il m'est impossible de repartir comme ci de rien été après avoir découvert que j'ai une fille.

Yukino (sentant sa colère monter): Même si c'est une partie de ton sang coule dans les veines, même si elle est de ta chair, je te le répète ça ne fait pas de toi son père pour autant. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu ne connais pas le nom de ses amis, son plat préféré ni les choses qu'elle déteste.

Rogue (voix pleine de certitude): Tu as raison et il se trouve que je veux savoir toutes ces choses.

Yukino écarquilla les yeux surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. D'un côté elle était touché de l'entendre dire ça, mais de l'autre elle se devait de rester méfiante pour protéger Ai.

Yukino (voix triste): Les trahisons les plus douloureuses viennent des gens qu'on aime Rogue. Je connais ma fille, elle est capable de s'attacher à toi plus vite que tu ne le penses. Que se passera-t-il quand elle t'aimera et que tu te lasseras d'elle?

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille lui tourna le dos en serrant ses mains sur son cœur n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci resta muet devant les mots de celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait plus que tout regagner sa confiance mais comment faire? Rien que le fait de s'imaginer à quel point elle avait du se sentir trahie lui laisser penser que regagner sa confiance ne serait pas simple du tout. Il fit un pas vers l'avant, Yukino ne jeta même un regard au dessus de son épaule.

Rogue (voix basse et peiné): Tu m'en crois vraiment capable?

Yukino (triste de devoir dire ça): Je te crois capable de tout tant que ça sert tes intérêts?

Rogue était prés à pleurer en entendant ça mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Yukino d'être aussi méfiante. Puis soudain une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête. Tout à l'heure Yukino lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimé. Il devait peut-être lui avouer ses sentiments, ce serait un premier pas pour radoucir la méfiance de la jeune fille et regagner ainsi peu à peu sa confiance. Alors que Yukino était toujours de dos face à Rogue ce dernier se rapprocha lentement d'elle et saisit avec douceur le poignet de la jeune fille. Il entendit vaguement Yukino lâcher un hoquet de surprise mais à sa grande surprise elle ne fit rien pour se libérer.

Rogue (voix triste est pleine de remord): Je n'ai aucune preuve à te donner mais quand je t'ai dis que j'étais à ta recherche depuis ces quatre dernières années je t'ai dis la vérité.

Yukino passa un regard non surpris par dessus son épaule pour voir le visage de Rogue. Elle ne savait pas il elle pouvait le croire où pas. Elle décida d'adopter un ton neutre quoiqu'un peu méfiant.

Yukino: En admettant que je te crois, pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

Rogue (serrant davantage le poing de Yukino les yeux baissé): Je t'ai jamais oublié Yukino. Chaque jour je m'en veux pour la façon dont j'ai agis par rapport à toi.

Yukino (déception dissimulé dans la voix): Donc tu es venu me dire que tu regrettes ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Tu voudrais effacer les nuits qu'on a passé ensemble.

Rogue (posant une main sur sa joue sans réfléchir): Mais tu n'y est pas du tout. Pour rien au monde je voudrais effacer ces nuits avec toi. Ce que j'ai vécu avec toi a été l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé.

Quand le dragon d'ombre remarqua le visage rouge de sa belle il réalisa qu'il avait posé sa main libre sur la joue de cette dernière. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire il regretta tout de suite d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement. Il retira donc lentement sa main de la joue de Yukino le regard baissé et honteux et lâcha également sa prise autour du poignet de cette dernière. Il avait tête telement penché vers l'avant que Yukino ne pouvait pas voir les yeux pétillants de Rogue ni les rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier. Yukino l'entendit respirer un bon coup avant de redresser la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise en découvrant le visage de Rogue, elle n'avait jamais vu une tel expression chez lui. Elle voyait ses yeux pétillant posé sur elle qui laissaient penser qu'il était au bord des larmes. Elle voyait sa bouche toute tremblante, mais surtout… ses joues plus rouge qu'une tomate. Yukino était bouche bée devant un tel visage, Rogue ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça même pas durant leurs nuits de passion. C'était la toute première fois que Yukino voyait son ancien amant perdre totalement la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Rogue (gêné): Yukino. Je sais que je ne te mérite vraiment pas. Mais je pense que je serais le dernier des idiots si je faisais deux fois la même erreur et que je ne tentais pas ma chance avec toi.

Intérieurement Yukino n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'air sincère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Si il n'y avait pas Ai elle se serait laissé aller mais là elle devait rester solide.

Yukino (à la fois triste et légèrement en colère): C'est pour ça que t'es venu. Pour me demander qu'on reprenne notre aventure là où on l'a laissé.

Une fois encore Rogue ne contrôla pas son geste car il remis à nouveaux la main sur la joue de Yukino sans réfléchir.

Rogue (en même tant que le geste d'une voix qui sonnait sincère): Non. Je suis entrain de te demander qu'on commence notre histoire. Parce que… Parce que je t'aime.

Yukino lâcha un hoquet de surprise en même temps que de violentes rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, hier encore elle était convaincu qu'elle n'avait toujours été qu'un repas sexuel pour lui. Et là il venait de lui dire ces deux petits mots qui étaient lourd de sens. Elle sembla rester en transe un instant sens détacher son regard remplie d'émotion de celui de Rogue qui pour une fois était loin d'être impassible. Car en effet Rogue aussi regardait celle qu'il aimait passionnément avec les larmes aux yeux se mordant la lèvre inférieur de temps à autre. Yukino qui serrait ses mains contre son cœur avait perdu toute notion de temps. C'est pour ça que quand elle repris ses esprits elle était incapable de dire combien de temps c'était écoulé. Quand elle fut redescendu sur terre elle détourna le regard, mort de honte devant cette situation. La réaction de Yukino fit un pincement au cœur de Rogue. Toutefois, par profond respect pour elle il hocha tristement la tête et pris seul la direction de la porte. Yukino ne bougea pas et ne tourna pas le regard vers lui. Soudain il s'arrêta au porche de la cuisine et se retourna vers Yukino.

Rogue (triste mais résigné): Tu méritais de le savoir.

Puis il repartit sans se retourner. Quand soudain…

Yukino: Rogue attend!

Rogue se retourna surpris croisant à nouveau le regard de Yukino qui était au porche de sa cuisine. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer à un mètre de distance. Puis Yukino se dirigea vers la commode de son couloir et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle en sortit un livre jaune avec des fleures et des papillons bleu dessiné dessus. Elle s'approcha du dragon d'ombre et le lui tendit.

Yukino: Tien.

Rogue prit cet épais livre et ouvrit une page au hasard. Il y découvrit plusieurs photos collé dessus, il reconnu Ai sur certaine photo et sur une autre il vit Yukino et il y avait tant d'autre visage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Yukino: Je te le prête. C'est notre album photo, fait y attention j'y tien beaucoup.

Rogue: Merci

Il se retourna et quitta la maison de Yukino l'album serrait contre lui.

Quand Rogue était revenu dans sa chambre au motel la pièce était vide. Sting, Lector et Frosh devaient sûrement être parti à sa recherche en découvrant qu'il n'était plus là à leur réveille. Mais le dragon d'ombre ne s'en formalisa pas, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit l'album d e Yukino à la première page. Deux photos y étaient collé. Sur l'une on pouvait voir Yukino dans un lit, adossé contre un coussin serrant un nourrisson contre elle le sourire aux lèvres. Et sur l'autre on voyait un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans qui souriait à pleine dents en tenant Ai dans ses bras. Rogue vit à côté de chacune de ces deux photos il y avait la date 11 janvier X791, ces photos avaient été prises le jour de la naissance de Ai. Le jeune homme continua de faire tourner les pages de l'album une a une découvrant la vie de Yukino et de sa fille au file de ces quatre longue années. Et à chaque page qu'il tournait Rogue avait un peu plus les larmes aux yeux car ses photos étaient comme une peinture du bonheur, il ne voyait que des sourires et rien que des sourires. Le dragon d'ombre avait rapidement perdu le file du temps, et quand Sting et les deux exeeds franchirent la porte Rogue était incapable dire combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Sting (énervé): Aaah bon sang Rogue! Où t'étais passé?!

Le dragon d'ombre ne décolla pas son regard de l'album.

Lector (tout aussi énervé): Hé oh ici la terre. Je parie que t'es allé voir Yukino tout seul. Arrête d'agir tout le temps en solo.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Frosh (tristounette): Rogue?

Frosh était bien la seule à avoir tout de suite remarqué les larmes de Rogue pour le moment. Et la pauvre petite exeed était très inquiète et très triste pour son ami car ce dernier ne pleurait jamais. Quand Sting et Lector virent enfin à leur tour ces larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du brun leur énervement s'évapora pour laisser place à de la peine. Sans un bruit le reste du petit groupe alla s'asseoir sur le lit autour de Rogue pour ce qu'il y avait de si triste dans ce livre. En découvrant avec stupeur les photos. Là ils comprirent tous ce qui rendait Rogue aussi triste, tous ces moment qu'il avait manqués. En levant les yeux vers son jumeaux et en le voyant pleurer sans se retenir Sting comprenais à quel point Rogue était fou amoureux de Yukino pour pleurer comme ça. Finalement le dragon de lumière trouva que le brun se faisait trop de mal à continuer de tourner les page de cet album. Il attrapa doucement le livre et le tira des mains de Rogue. Ce dernier ne protesta pas et baissa la tête.

Rogue (voix pleine de remords): Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Sting? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais.

Sting (peiné): Alors c'est ta fille. Rogue tu peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle. Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait.

Rogue (rageant contre lui même): Peut-être, mais j'ai abandonné sa mère. J'ai abandonné Yukino… la seule femme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé pour conserver la belle image que m'offrait Sabertooth. Et là je n'ai aucune circonstance atténuante. Yukino portait mon enfant et moi je l'ai laissé se faire humilier et bannir. Ce jour là Genma ne l'a pas seulement enlevé elle, à cause de lui je suis un étranger pour ma fille peut être même voir un monstre.

Frosh (lui faisant un câlin): Pleure pas Rogue.

Sting (lui tapotant le dos): Rogue honnêtement je ne peux pas de dire la façon dont tu dois t'y prendre pour la reconquérir. Mais ce dont tu ne sembles pas être au courant c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à regretter ce qui est arrivé il y a quatre ans. Quand j'ai vu Yukino hier tout mon dégoût pour moi-même est remonté à la surface. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Depuis déjà quelque temps Minerva n'arrête pas de penser à Yukino et de se torturer à son sujet. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est à cause d'elle que Yukino a subit ça. Elle répète sans arrêt que si elle n'était pas parti en mission à l'époque Yukino n'aurait jamais était inclus dans l'équipe qui représentait la guilde pour les grands jeux inter magique et elle serait toujours probablement avec nous.

Rogue (l'air de ne pas en revenir): Je… je l'ignorais. Mais honnêtement je ne sais ce que je devrais faire vis-à-vis de Ai et de sa mère. Déjà tout à l'heure je n'avais que des mots à donner à Yukino.

Sting (nuance de tristesse dans la voix): C'est vrais que les mots pèsent peu face au actes. Honnêtement si j'étais à ta place je crois bien que je quitterais Sabertooth.

Trois regard surpris se tournèrent vers le dragon de lumière celui ci devant leurs airs ahuris lâcha un petit rire.

Sting: Écoute Rogue je comptais faire annonce à toute la guilde et fêter ça mais je pense que vu la situation je peux bien te le dire.

Il échangea un regard souriant avec Lector, l'exeed semblait avoir deviner ce que son maître était sur le point de dire.

Sting (tout fier): Voilà, Minerva et moi on va avoir un bébé.

Rogue (l'air de ne pas en revenir): Tu rigoles? TOI, père.

Sting: Non je suis sérieux. Elle me l'a annoncé il y a trois jours. J'étais tellement heureux que cette mission était peu comme mon enterrement d'ado pour passer au statut de père. Minerva et ce bébé qu'elle porte, font parti de ma famille tout comme toi et Lector. Et vu là façon dont tu prends tout ça je pense que pour toi Yukino et Ai font partit de ta famille même si pour l'instant elles te repoussent.

Rogue n'en revenait pas de cette maturité soudaine chez Sting. Depuis quand ce mettait-il à dire des choses aussi intelligente? Le silence régna un long moment dans la chambre quand soudain on frappa à la porte. C'est Sting qui se leva pour allait ouvrir se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être? Quand il ouvrit à la personne il crut ne pas en revenir.

Ai (légèrement intimidé): Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que monsieur Rogue Cheney est là?

* * *

 **Je suis désolé sachez combien je suis désolé de couper ce chapitre en deux. Je suis désolé de vous laisser en plan à un tel moment. Mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui auront lu la bande annonce. Vous pouvez déjà vous faire une petite idée de ce qui arrivera. Je suis ouvert à toutes vos question.**


	5. 4: Je veux tout connaître de vous (2ème)

**Et voilà la seconde partie du chapitre 4, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Ce chapitre et jusque là le plus long de tous mais il était hors de question de le couper à nouveau. Plus de 5 500 mots**

 **Je remercie sincèrement Vilandel le leader du Royu à mes yeux qui m'a procurais un véritable carburant avec ses message. Je te remercie aussi pour le petit service.**

 **Je dois beaucoup également à Sakura-Sabertooth qui m'a aussi procurais un super carburant.** **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Je veux tout connaître de vous (2ème)**

Après la visite de Rogue, Yukino était assise sur le canapé de son salon et était plus que bouleversée. Les mots de Rogue avait été tout simplement parfait et à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait son visage et le «Je t'aime» sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal et elle rougissait. Elle aussi n'avait jamais réussie à l'oublier, pas seulement parce que sa fille était de lui mais aussi parce qu'il avait été sa première fois. Et que pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel il était toujours extrêmement doux et pas du tout égoïste. Il cherchait toujours avant toute chose à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Et quand ils s'endormaient épuisés par l'orgasme, Rogue passait toujours un bras protecteur autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui calant le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse musclé. C'était sûrement cette tendresse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs Yukino craignait d'être encore amoureuse de lui, ça déclaration de tout à l'heure ne l'avait vraiment pas laissé de marbre. Quand on y repense même si Ren lui avait déjà tourné autour et qu'elle l'avait éconduit elle se rendait compte d'une certaine réalité. Elle n'a jamais eu d'autre relation amoureuse que Rogue, enfin si on peut appeler sa une relation amoureuse. Tout cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais soudain elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et reconnu la voix joyeuse de sa fille.

Ai: Maman on est là!

Yukino essuya ses yeux pour éviter de laisser paraître son état. Bien vite Ai vînt en courant dans le salon suivit de Hoshi qui voltigeait gracieusement derrière elle. Ai jeta son sac à dos dans un coin puis la fillette et l'exeed sautèrent ensemble sur le canapé dans les bras de Yukino. La jeune mère les embrassa toutes les deux une fois, deux fois avec tout l'amour d'une maman.

Hana (voix amusé): C'est fou elles ne manquent jamais d'énergie ces deux là.

Yukino se retourna surprise en entendant la voix d'Hana. Celle-ci était à l'entrée du salon habillé avec ses vêtements noir de secrétaire et son petit sac à main sous le bras.

Yukino (sans cacher sa surprise): Hana mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Hana: Monsieur Tachibana est très inquiet pour toi après ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Il m'a donné mon après-midi, pour que je reste avec toi. Vu l'état dans lequel tu t'étais mis il préfère éviter que tu restes seul tant que les mages de Sabertooth sont là, il se méfie un peu d'eux maintenant. Il a bien plus confiance en toi quand ces gens.

Yukino afficha un léger sourire devant les explications de Hana. Les habitant d'Oshamaru prenait tous tellement soin les uns des autres. Cependant son sourire disparu quand la visite à l'improviste de Rogue lui revînt en mémoire. Hormis sa fille, Hana était la seule qui savait à présent que l'un de ces mages qui avait répondu à l'annonce était le père biologique de Ai. Yukino voulait se confier à Hana mais avant…

Yukino (décrochant Ai et Hoshi d'elle): Les filles allaient jouer dans le jardin il faut que je parle avec tata Hana entres adulte.

Ai et son exeed froncèrent les sourcils mais obéirent sans rechigner. Hana qui avait remarqué comme une petite lueur de tristesse sur le visage de Yukino fronça aussi les sourcils. Tandis que les deux filles étaient parties dans le jardin la secrétaire du maire s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son amie.

Hana (voix inquiète mais compatissante): Il s'est passé quelque chose Yuki.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de lâcher un sanglot. Hana compris que s'était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensée et pris Yukino pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Yukino: Rogue est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

Rogue (surprise et furieuse): QUOI!? Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère.

Yukino: Non il voulait juste qu'on parle donc on a parlé. Il a compris que Ai était sa fille.

Et là pendant plus d'un quart d'heure Yukino raconta à sa meilleure amie à quel point le Rogue avec lequel elle avait discuté aujourd'hui lui semblait très différent de celui qu'elle avait connu il y a quatre ans. Yukino avait absolument tout raconté à Hana même la déclaration d'amour et ce qu'elle avait ressentit fasse à ça. Quand la jeune mère eu fini de tout conter un silence s'installa dans le lumineux salon.

Hana (voix pleine de sérieux): Yuki répond franchement. Est ce que t'es encore amoureuse de lui?

Yukino releva les yeux vers Hana en lâchant un hoquet de surprise avec un visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. En voyant cette frimousse Hana lâcha un petit rire, le visage de sa Yuki avait répondu à sa place.

Yukino (gêné): Arrête Hana c'est pas drôle du tout!

Hana (s'essuyant une larme de joie au coin de l'œil): Excuse moi Yuki hi hi. C'est juste que depuis que je te connais je t'ai jamais vu ne serais-ce qu'un peu amoureuse.

Yukino: Tu comprends pas Hana si je lui tombe dans les bras comme la dernière fois il n'y aura pas que moi qui souffrirait. Le sentiment qu'il m'a fait vivre, je ne veux pas que Ai le vive aussi.

Hana: Je comprend Yuki, mais tu me l'as dit toi même. Il t'a semblé très différent depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Il était peut-être sincère quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, peut être bien que tu n'es pas la seule à être tombé amoureuse.

En écoutant les paroles de Hana, Yukino rougissait toujours de plus en plus. Son amie avait l'avait le don incroyable de lire en elle comme dans un livre. De plus Hana était de ceux qui ne se tromper jamais que très rarement et de ceux qui étaient toujours d'excellent conseil. Yukino la considérait presque comme la voix de la raison.

Hana: Tu disais que c'était un type froid et impassible. Mais ce genre de comportement n'est souvent qu'une carapace. Je crois sincèrement que l'amour est capable de rendre les gens meilleurs. Je ne te dis pas de lui faire confiance, ça c'est ta décision. Mais je pense que si tu as des sentiments pour lui et que lui te dis qu'il en a pour toi tu devrais détendre un petit peu ta méfiance. Peut-être que tu passes à côté de quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux.

Yukino (les larmes aux yeux): Oui peut-être mais Ai…

Ai (neutre et sereine): Je vais aller le voir maman.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et tournèrent le regard vers Ai. La fillette avait Hoshi accroché à son épaule, elle regardait sa mère et sa tante avec de grand yeux innocents et aimant. À ce regard Yukino compris tout de suite que sa fille et Hoshi n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Chamboulé par ce fait elle se leva en courant et se mit à genoux devant sa fille attrapant un de ses épaules d'une main et glissant son autre main sur sa joue. Ai voyait bien que sa mère était bouleversée.

Yukino (totalement chamboulé): Ai tu as entendu notre conversation? Je suis désolé ma chérie, je voulais seulement de préserver de cette souffrance qu'il ma fait vivre il y a quatre ans.

En voyant des larmes coulés le long des joues de sa mère Ai en sentit également sur les siennes et Hoshi commença à si mettre aussi. La fillette posa sa main sur celle que sa maman avait posé sur sa joue.

Ai (avec sourire compatissant): Je le sais maman mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller le voir. Juste une fois. J'ai envie de voir de mes propres yeux qui il est. Ce sera comme ci je saurais totalement d'où je viens une bonne fois pour toutes.

Yukino (lâchant sa fille): Je comprend mon ange, je comprend ce que tu ressens. Va le voir si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites mais surtout promet moi d'être prudente. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.

Ai (sourire innocent): Je te le promet maman.

* * *

À présent Ai était à l'entrée de la porte de la chambre du motel où logeait les mages. Et elle doit bien avouer qu'elle était assez intimidé, elle était seule face à des gens qui avaient cruellement blesser sa mère. Tous les occupants de la pièce la regardaient avec des yeux surpris. Ai remarqua que son géniteur se leva lentement du lit sans la lâcher du regard. Elle remarqua également que contrairement aux autres lui la regardait avec un regard plutôt chamboulé que surpris. Un silence gêné s'installa, Ai se sentait de plus en plus mal alaise avec tout ces regards posé sur elle.

Ai (vraiment très mal alaise): Euh… je suis Ai Agria, la fille de Yukino. *se tournant vers Rogue* Et je suis venue…pour vous voir monsieur.

Rogue s'approcha lentement de la fillette l'air de ne pas en revenir. Ai baissa le regard encore plus intimidé, elle se tordait les doigts et baissa le regard. C'est elle qui avait souhaité aller voir l'auteur de ces jours pourtant elle n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi mal alaise. Cependant elle voulait toujours avec le même désir avoir une conversation avec Rogue, mais elle comptait tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère. Ayant promis d'être prudente Ai fouilla dans sa poche et sortit des billets que lui avait donné sa mère et s'adressa au dragon d'ombre.

Ai (voix neutre cachant sa peur): Ça vous direz d'aller manger une glace avec moi?

À cette phrase Rogue compris que la fillette était entrain de tracer une ligne de sécurité. Elle était méfiante et ça ils le comprenaient tous. Rogue hocha la tête en silence acceptant l'invitation de Ai, il n'allait pas rater une tel occasion. Il quitta la chambre du motel seul suivant sa fille. Frosh avait voulu les suivre mais Sting l'avait retenu lui faisant ainsi comprendre que Rogue avait besoin que lui et Ai soient seul à seul pour avoir leurs toutes première discussion.

 **20 minutes plus tard au square d'Oshamaru:**

Rogue avait suivit Ai dans un parc verdoyant où l'on n'avait qu'une envie: se prélasser dans l'herbes. La fillette avait conduit le dragon d'ombre au glacier du square. Quand ce fut leur tour de commander le vendeur lui afficha un large sourire et la salua et la fillette le lui rendit. Puis elle tendit les billets au vendeur de toutes ses forces s'accrochant au comptoir de son autre main et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ai rouspéta intérieurement, il y avait ou elle haïssait sa petite taille d'enfant. Le vendeur ce pencha pour saisir les billet.

Le vendeur (voix joyeuse et bienveillante): Alors pour toi ma petite Ai je parie que ce sera une glace à deux boules, une au chocolat et une autre à la pomme.

À cette phrase Rogue baissa le regard vers Ai et remarqua qu'elle fixait le vendeur avec de grand yeux et un sourire de gourmandise. L'homme ria légèrement devant cette expression puis se tourna vers Rogue.

Le vendeur (courtois): Et pour vous monsieur ce sera quoi?

Rogue releva les yeux surpris vers le vendeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question car il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient les glaces pour pêché mignon. Il voulait décliner l'offre mais Ai lui avait dit: «Ça vous direz d'aller manger une glace avec moi?». Rogue voulait faire bonne impression auprès de sa fille.

Rogue (voix neutre): Je vais prendre une deux boules moi aussi, les deux à la pomme s'il-vous-plaît.

Le vendeur: Bien. Patientez une minute je vous prie, vos glaces arrivent tout de suite.

Et l'homme derrière son comptoir s'exécuta. L'outil approprié à la main il prit un cône racla dans le bac où était la glace au pomme puis celui où était celle au chocolat puis la donna à Ai. Il fit de même pour Rogue à la seconde suivante. Puis une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux servit le vendeur leur souhaita bonne appétit puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table de pic-nique, ils choisirent exprès la plus isolé pour avoir de l'intimité. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux léchant chacun leur glace. Ni Rogue ni la fillette ne savaient quoi se dire, la situation n'était vraiment pas anodine. Ai avait souvent souhaité mettre un visage sur l'homme qui était son père par le sang. Car depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle avait toujours eu l'impression de ne savoir qu'à moitié qui elle était. Ne connaissant que sa mère c'était comme si la moitié de son arbre généalogique était coupé. Et là, enfin, elle se retrouvait face à l'homme qui avait mit sa mère enceinte. Ai ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant pour Rogue. C'était très confus dans sa tête. Il avait blessé sa mère, et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression de le haïr. Par le sang il était son père, et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'aimer non plus. Elle baissa le regard et plongea définitivement dans ses réflexions intérieurs.

Rogue (voix triste, baissant lui aussi les yeux): Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était là. Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais…

Ai (voix neutre, le coupant): Pourquoi je vous en voudrais pour ça? Maman m'a dit que vous ne saviez pas que j'existais. C'est bien ça non?

Rogue regarda Ai surpris. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de Ai hier, il était persuadé qu'elle serait en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir était là. Pourtant l'attitude de Ai lui prouvait plus que bien qu'elle n'était absolument pas en colère sur ce point. Décidément il croyait de plus en plus que Yukino devait vraiment être une excellente mère. C'était bien le domaine dans lequel elle était meilleure que lui.

Ai (élevant la voix): Je sais très bien qui vous êtes vous savez.

Rogue redressa de grand yeux surpris vers la fillette.

Ai: Maman m'a parlé de vous quand je me suis posé des questions sur qui était mon papa.

Rogue (triste en envisageant la réponse): Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Ai (hésitante): Qu'elle était tombée très amoureuse de vous au point que vous aviez apaisé sa solitude jusqu'à la faire entièrement disparaître. Mais quand réalité ce n'était rien d'autre au final qu'une illusion.

Rogue avait vraiment du mal à retenir ses larmes devant sa fille. Pourtant elle n'avait pas dit ça de manière agressive, bien au contraire. Elle avait été plus qu'hésitante, comme ci elle avait eu peur de le blesser. Le silence s'installa de nouveaux, ils avaient tout les deux le regard baissé. Personne ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que…

Ai (en attente d'une réponse immédiate): Pourquoi est ce que t'as blessé maman? Est ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle que chose de mal?

Le dragon d'ombre était à nouveaux surpris. C'était la première fois que Ai le tutoyait. Mais ce qui le surprenait d'avantage c'était que dans les paroles de Ai il n'avait pas entendu un ton réprobateur. Sa mère la connaissait depuis sa naissance et lui ne la connaissait que depuis hier et pourtant il avait l'impression que son avis comptait pour Ai. Il avait l'impression que sa parole avait déjà autant de valeur que celle de Yukino.

Rogue (honte de lui même): Non elle n'a rien fais. Le fautif c'est moi. Il y a quatre ans quand j'ai connus ta mère j'étais pourris de l'intérieur. À l'époque Sabertooth nous rendait comme ça quand on en était membre. C'était un type cruel et immonde qui la diriger, il nous pourrissait de l'intérieur avec ses méthodes et ses conseilles. Il a blessé ta mère, il l'a humilié et moi j'ai rien fais pour elle. Je n'ai rien fais parce que je voulais rester sous la lumière des projecteurs que m'offrait Sabertooth.

Ai se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Ai (petite voix): Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle disait que j'étais trop petite pour connaître votre histoire dans les détails.

Rogue: Ta maman est une personne pleine de bonté. Est ce qu'elle t'a déjà raconté comment nous nous sommes connus la toute première fois?

Ai fit non de la tête avec un regard innocent. Rogue afficha un léger sourire avant de lécher à nouveaux sa glace. Là il lui raconta comment Yukino avait sauvé Frosh, en appuyant sur le fait que Frosh compte énormément pour lui et à ce moment là Yukino ne les connaissait pas.

Ai: Waaouh. Maman a sauvé ton amie. Je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi elle l'a fait?

Rogue (rougeur caché, sourire): Parce qu'elle est bonne, altruiste et généreuse. Elle aide les gens sans aucune arrière pensée.

Ai baissa le regard avec le sourire se sentant flatté par ce qu'il disait sur sa mère.

Rogue (dégoûté de lui même): Je ne vaux rien à côté d'elle.

Ai (voix innocente): J'trouve pas moi.

Alors là Rogue lâcha hoquet de surprise en plus d'un regard qui allait avec. Ai lui souriait tendrement, et quand il l'a regardait avec ce si doux sourire le visage de Yukino apparue à la place de celui de Ai. Il était rassuré en grande partie. Cette fillette était le portrait crachait de sa mère, il était rassuré de voir que la mauvaise personne qu'il avait été n'avait pas déteint sur elle.

Ai (voix gentil): Maman t'as décrit comme elle t'a connu avant ma naissance. Mais tante Hana dit souvent que si on a une raison suffisante on peut devenir meilleur. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi aussi mal quand on c'est vu hier soir mais je savais pas que tu étais si différents de ce que maman m'avait dit. Pour moi c'est comme si toi et le monsieur dont elle me parlait été deux personnes totalement différente.

Rogue resta un long moment bouche bée après le monologue de sa fille. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait une impression aussi positive sur lui il en était tout ému. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais voulant éviter de verser des larmes devant Ai il essuya simplement ses yeux et lui demanda:

Rogue (sourire pour cacher son émeu): Mais sinon parle moi un peu de toi? J'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi. Déjà j'ai cru comprendre que la glace pomme chocolat était ta glace préférée.

Ai: Oui c'est vrai je viens souvent ici avec maman et Hoshi quand il fait beau et qu'il fait chaud. Et on prend toutes les trois une glace pour se rafraîchir.

Rogue (voix pleine de curiosité): Et sinon tu as beaucoup d'amis?

Ai (Joyeuse): Oui. Je m'entend bien avec tout mes camarades de classe. Mais mes meilleurs amis c'est Hoshi et grand frère.

Rogue (plus que de la surprise): GRAND FRÈRE?!

Ai ria devant l'aire ahuri de Rogue. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'imaginait et ne tarda pas à mettre les points sur les i.

Ai (voix amusée): Il s'appelle Koran, c'est le fils de tonton Ren. Il a sept ans et je l'ais toujours considéré comme mon grand frère.

Rogue lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait un deuxième enfants. Pas que ça lui aurait déplu, bien au contraire. Cela aurait seulement était une dose de culpabilité en plus.

Ai (petite voix triste): Koran n'a plus de maman. On partage donc ce point commun qui nous réunis. Mais grand frère m'a pris sous son aile dès sa naissance. Comme maman était une étrangère au village grand frère avait peur que les autres enfants me tiennent à l'écart. Le jour de ma naissance il m'a prit dans ces bras et il m'a plus jamais lâché.

C'est à ce détail que Rogue se rappela d'une photo qu'il avait vu dans l'album photo. Comme il l'avait prit avec lui il le sorti et l'ouvrit à la première page avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la fillette posant l'album sur la table. Ai posa son doigt sur la photo où elle apparaissait nourrisson dans les bras d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux vert qui souriait à pleine dent. Il était tout fier de tenir un bébé dans ses bras.

Rogue: C'est lui Koran?

Ai (heureuse): Oui c'est mon grand frère.

Rogue: Et qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard? À quoi tu t'intéresses? Tu aimerais être une druidesse comme ta maman.

Ai: Maman adore son art, elle adore faire des potions pour aider. Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas trop d'être une druidesse. Et puis j'en suis même pas une donc ça tombe bien.

Rogue (haussant les sourcils): Que veux-tu dire par là?

Ai (cherchant le bon mot): Maman m'a dis que ça s'appeler la géné…

Rogue: La génétique?

Ai: Oui c'est ça? Le don de maman se transmet par le sang. Comme mon grand-père et ma grand-mère étaient tout les deux des druides maman aller être une druidesse elle aussi à coup sûr. Mais dans mon cas comme je n'avais qu'un seul parent druide j'avais une chance sur deux d'en être une moi aussi.

Rogue (un peu peiné): Et tu ne regrettes pas trop de ne pas être une druidesse comme ta mère?

Ai (gloussant): Non pas du tout. Même si le don de maman est très précieux ça ne m'a jamais beaucoup intéressé. Et puis je suis pas une druidesse, ça se voit en plus j'ai pas les mêmes cheveux que maman.

Rogue: Comment ça?

Ai: Ben tu vois tous les druides ont tous des cheveux ivoires comme ceux de maman. C'est des cheveux spécial, c'est l'ingrédient qui ajoute de la magie aux sortilèges en bouteille. Et le livre de recette qui est dans le cabinet de maman est écrit dans une langue que seul les druides peuvent déchiffrer. Dans ce livre il y a toute les recettes de médicament, de poison, et de sort en bouteille qui existe. Et en plus maman cultive elle même les ingrédients.

Rogue: Les dons de ta mère sont formidables, je comprend tout à fait pourquoi tu les admires. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu aimes?

Ai (mine triste): J'ose pas en parler à maman mais je m'intéresse beaucoup à la magie. Elle voulait m'éloigner du monde de la magie car elle en a une terreur profonde. Si je lui en parle je lui ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais moi j'adorerais apprendre des choses sur la magie et apprendre à l'utiliser à part toi maintenant il n'y a que Koran qui le sais. Sinon j'aime beaucoup les dragons.

La fillette se mit à tourner les pages de l'album jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle chercher. Elle montra une photo sur laquelle elle était à l'âge de dix moi. Elle avait sortit un gros dragon en peluche noir d'un paquet cadeau. On voyait en arrière plan les branches d'un sapin de noël et d'autres cadeaux.

Ai (en montrant le dragon sur la photo): Lui c'est Sky. Ils nous protègent toutes les nuits des cauchemars, moi et Hoshi.

Rogue (étonné par la coïncidence): Sky?!

Ai: Oui! C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Pourquoi t'es surpris?

Rogue (riant légèrement): Oh pour rien, c'est juste que le nom qui me surprends. En fait ma mère, enfin celle qui m'a élevé, c'était une dragonne et elle s'appeler Skydrum. C'est une drôle de coïncidence tu ne trouves pas?

Ai resta un long moment la bouche entrouverte avec des yeux arrondies. Rogue lâcha un rire en la voyant ainsi avec cette expression.

Ai (toute excité): J'arrive à y croire. Mon autre grand-mère est une dragonne. Mais c'est trop cool!

Rogue fit un large sourire. Il était au comble du bonheur, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leur première discussion se passerait aussi bien. À la demande de la fillette Rogue lui avait même fait une démonstration du hurlement du dragon de l'ombre. Bien sûr Rogue n'était pas vraiment surpris que Ai ne l'appelait pas papa, il ne fallait pas trop en demander après tout.

Puis au final après un super après-midi passé ensemble Rogue raccompagna Ai chez elle. Le ciel était déjà orange, c'était le cré ils arrivèrent Yukino était sur la terrasse de son jardin sirotant un soda. Ai fit le tour de la maison tirant Rogue par la main elle bouillait d'impatience de raconter son après-midi à sa mère. Quand Yukino les vit arriver elle remarqua tout de suite une espèce de complicité entres eux et elle sentit tout d'un coup l'angoisse monter. Mais elle ravala ce sentiment quand Ai se précipita sur elle pour lui haut coup.

Ai (euphorie): Maman c'était trop génial. J'ai passé un après-midi vraiment super avec Rogue.

Yukino fit un sourire aimant qui disparu quand elle leva les yeux vers son ancien amant. La fillette sembla à peine remarquer le froid qu'il y avait entre eux puisqu'elle bondit des genoux de sa mère pour saisir les mains de Rogue en sautillant.

Ai (euphorie): Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais chercher Hoshi, il faut que je te la présente.

Et la fillette laissa ses parents seul à seul. Rogue et Yukino se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Finalement Rogue prit l'album qui était toujours en ça possession et le posa sur la petite table.

Rogue (voix neutre): Tien je te le rend.

Elle se contenta de dire merci tout bas. Le silence revînt pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rogue décide de prendre les choses en main. Il s'assit à la table en face de Yukino.

Rogue: Merci d'avoir laissé Ai venir me voir. J'ai vraiment l'un des meilleurs après-midi de toute ma vie.

Yukino (voix impassible): Tant mieux.

Rogue: Yukino je t'aime.

La druidesse sentit son cœur s'emballer et Rogue l'entendit.

Rogue (voix qui semblait sincère pleine d'émotion): Je t'aime et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il en faudra. Je t'…

Yukino (hurlant et sanglotant): MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME! J'ai toujours était amoureuse de toi Rogue. Je l'ai compris dès que tu m'as attrapé par le bras hier. Je t'aime mais je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance.

Rogue ne trouva rien dire face à ça.

Yukino (sanglot dans la voix): Écoute que tu t'entendes bien avec Ai j'en suis ravi vraiment. Mais n'essaye même pas de nous convaincre de repartir avec toi parce que il est hors de question qu'on quitte Oshamaru.

Rogue: Yukino je ne veux pas vous forcer à quitter ce village, j'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi et sur Ai. Je vois à quel point vous y êtes heureuse toute les trois avec Hoshi. Tout ce que je veux c'est devenir quelqu'un sur qui tu peux te reposer, je voudrais seulement t'aider à te libérer de cette terreur qui te ronge depuis des années.

Puis le jeune homme se leva sans rien dire de plus et quitta la propriété. En laissant Yukino là dessus.

De retour au motel Rogue avait tout raconté en détail à la petite équipe. Ils avaient été ravi d'apprendre que Rogue avait passé un inoubliable premier après-midi avec sa fille et attristé d'apprendre à quel point Yukino avait peur.

* * *

 **Le lendemain à 8h:**

Yukino courait pied nu sur le gravier qui couvrait les routes d'Oshamaru. La jeune mère était en cet instant dans une terreur si profonde qu'elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur dans ses pieds qui lui déchirait la chair ni le froid matinal qui la pénétrait rendant ses os aussi fragile que du vers. Vêtu uniquement de sa nuisette qui lui descendait juste au dessus des genoux Yukino courut dans les rues désertes d'Oshamaru jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit enfin la maison de Ren.

Yukino (frappant à la porte complètement affolé): REN! S'il te plaît ouvre-moi! VITE! REEEEEN!

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au grand blond musclé pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui en complètement paniqué en entendant les cris de son amie. Il regarda Yukino de la tête aux pieds et un tel spectacle faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait les pieds en sang et semblait à bout de souffle. En plus elle devait vraiment être paniqué pour sortir dehors en nuisette par ce froid. Derrière Ren, Koran ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Ren (très inquiet, la prenant par les épaules): Yuki mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sortes dans cette tenue?!

Yukino était tellement à bout de souffle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articulé. Ren ordonna à son fils d'aller immédiatement chercher un peignoir et des chaussons. Alerté par le cris de Yukino, Hana ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, ainsi que Shu et son épouse Juri. À en juger par leurs tenues à tous il était clair que Yukino les avait tous sortie brutalement du sommeil. Finalement Koran revient le peignoir et les chaussons, ainsi Yukino pu se couvrir.

Yukino (affolé les larmes aux yeux): Ai et Hoshi… Les filles n'étaient pas dans leur chambre ce matin. Est ce qu'elles sont avec toi Koran?!

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Hoshi et sa petite sœur adoptive. L'inquiétude devint de plus en plus profonde à chaque seconde qui passait. Où sont allé Ai et Hoshi?

Non loin de la l'équipe de Sabertooth marchait dans les rues désertes du village profitant du calme et de la rosée du matin. Soudain ils remarquèrent un petit regroupement de personne devant une maison. Ils reconnurent surtout la personne qui était au centre: Yukino. L'inquiétude pour la jeune fille les gagna eux aussi et ils se précipitèrent vers eux.

Sting: Quel que chose ne va pas?

Yukino se figea net en entendant cette voix elle échangea un bref regard avec l'équipe de Sabertooth avant de le détourné à nouveaux n'osant regarder aucun d'eux en face. Devant le mutisme de la jeune mère une autre pris la parole.

Hana (ton sérieux): Ai et Hoshi ont disparu. Elles n'étaient pas dans leurs chambre.

Cette phrase raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre pour Rogue, il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Ai, sa petite fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer avait disparu. Le jeune homme avait vaguement sentit les regards inquiet et bouleversé de ses amis se poser sur lui. L'esprit de Rogue était en cet instant plongé dans le néant provoqué par la peur, sa peur. Cela faisait ci longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ressentis la peur. Cela lui fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur de son amour pour Ai. Soudain il perçus malgré le néant une odeur agréable et étrangement familière venant des bois. Il reconnu Ai, de plus l'odeur féline d'exceed qu'il y avait prouvait que Hoshi était avec elle. Il tourna un regard discret vers Yukino, vers sa bien aimée.

Rogue (pensée): Je vais les ramener Yukino. Je te jure que je vais les ramener.

Et alors qu'aucun regard n'était posé sur lui il se transforma en ombre et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

 **Depuis déjà 30 minute de recherche**

Rogue (inquiet): AI! OÙ ES TU?! HOSHI RÉPOND!

Rogue se laissait guider part l'odeur des filles alors qu'il était entouré d'arbres. Il s'entait à travers ses narines qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Ai et de son exceed. Il avançait et avançait encore persuadé qu'il se rapprochait de Ai et Hoshi quand soudain il sentit sous ses pieds qu'il dévalait une pente assez raide. Cela le conduisit à l'entrée d'une grotte plongé dans l'obscurité. Le noir n'était pas un problème pour Rogue, sa mère lui avait enseigné le sort qui permettait de voir dans le noir. C'est donc tel une vraie chauve-souris que le jeune homme entra dans cette sombre caverne. Haut bout de deux minute il entendit des pleurent, des pleurent de deux personnes. Ils venait d'une toute petite galerie dans laquelle seul un enfant pouvait se glisser. Rogue se mit tout doucement à genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de ce petit tunnel. C'est là qu'il découvrit Ai assise contre la paroi pleurant et sanglotant en serrant Hoshi contre elle telle une peluche.

Rogue (tout bas tendant une main): Les filles…

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux. Elles ne voyait pas grand choses mais elles avaient tout de même reconnu Rogue.

Rogue (voix basse voulant ce montrer doux): Ai, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude pour vous deux. Venez sortez de la.

Le dragon d'ombre rapprocha lentement sa main, mais quand il fut trop près Ai le repoussa violemment. On pouvait lire la colère sur son visage.

Ai (hurlant): VA T'EN! Laisse nous tranquille. Je rentrerais avec Hoshi à la maison quand toi tu seras repartis chez toi et que tu reviendras plus jamais!

Le jeune homme n'en croyait ses oreilles. D'où lui venait cette agressivité aussi soudaine. Elle n'était pas comme ça hier.

Rogue (tristesse bien dissimulé): Pourquoi tu dis ça Ai?

Ai (ton réprobateur): Fais pas l'ignorant j'ai entendu maman le dire. Elle a dis: «Il est hors de question qu'on quitte Oshamaru.» T'as pas le droit de nous forcer à venir avec toi. Et ne nie pas Hoshi à tout entendu elle aussi.

,

Hoshi (sur le même ton les larmes coulant): C'est vrai. Yuki a dit ça mot pour mot.

Ai (hurlant et pleurant): JE VEUX PAS M'EN ALLER. Je veux rester ici avec grand-frère, tonton Ren, tonton Shu, tante Hana et papi.

À force de crier Rogue leva la tête en entendant avec difficulté le plafond de la caverne se fissurer.

Rogue (voix basse les suppliant): Je vous en prie ne parlait pas aussi fort c'est dangereux.

Ai: On s'en fiche. VA T'EN!

Cette fois ci c'était la goutte de trop. Le léger bruit qu'avait perçut le jeune homme devînt alors un terrifiant vacarme. En entendant le plafond du petit tunnel craquer les filles commencèrent à gémirent de peur. Ni une ni deux Rogue saisit Ai par le bras et courut vers la sorti son enfant sous le bras. Ai serrait Hoshi de toute ses forces continuant d'exprimer sa peur. Rogue était très rapide il semait les rochers qui tombaient. Soudain on commençait à voir la lumière,enfin c'était fini. Malheureusement un tas de gravas s'effondra, et celui là Rogue ne pouvait pas l'éviter. L'unique son unique réflexe fut de jeter Ai le plus long possible de lui afin de lui faire éviter les décombres. Mais hélas pour les deux filles elles n'était pas tiré d'affaire car d'autres rochers vinrent bloquer la sortie.

Tous ce qui traversa l'esprit affolé de Ai c'est de chercher secours auprès de Rogue. Maladroitement avec Hoshi sur l'épaule Ai avança dans le noir total. Finalement en s'agenouillant elle fini par le trouver. Elle le secoua une fois, rien, une seconde fois toujours rien. Elle secouait toujours plus fort avec toujours plus de panique. Il ne bougeait absolument pas.

Ai (sanglotant): Non, non pas ça. PAPA!

* * *

 **Je vous demande pardon à tous je sais que certain m'en voudrons mais je change d'avis à propos du sondage. Je sais vous m'en voudrais de revenir sur ma parole mais il y a entre mes deux fins une que je juge mille fois supérieur à l'autre.**

 **Sakura-Sabertooth et Oceawave j'espère que vous me pardonnez. Car la fin que je choisie n'est pas celle pour laquelle vous avez voté.**


	6. 5: Prenons un nouveau départ, ensemble

**Chapitre 5: Prenons un nouveau départ, ensemble**

Rogue était totalement inerte, la moitié de son corps était ensevelit sous les rochers. Ai heureusement n'avait rien de grave, juste les genoux égratignés et les vêtements complètement sales et déchirés. La fillette lui avait prit la main est pleurait en déversant toutes ses larmes sur la paume de son père. Hoshi frottait sa tête contre la joue de la petite pour la réconfortait. Soudain alors qu'elle pleurait sa culpabilité elle sentit un rayon de lumière lui chatouiller le visage. Elle regarda vers la sortie et remarqua qu'il y avait un passage. Cependant il était impossible pour Ai de ci glisser. Mais par contre Hoshi, elle était assez petite pour passer. Ai prit son amie dans ses mains.

Ai (tentant inutilement de reprendre son calme): Hoshi va chercher de l'aide! Il va mourir.

Hoshi (effrayé): Mais Ai…

Ai: Fais vite je t'en prie. Je veux pas qu'il meurt.

Hoshi s'agrippa très fort au cheveux de Ai. La fillette escalada donc le tas de gravas pour atteindre le passage. Une fois à la bonne hauteur Ai prit son exceed et la poussa dans le trou en lui disant une dernière fois de faire le plus vite possible. Hoshi activa sa magie et déploya ses ailes. De son côté Ai retourna auprès de Rogue, elle ne c'était même rendue compte qu'elle l'avait appelé papa deux fois.

 **Pendant ce temps au village:**

La nouvelle de la disparition de Ai et Hoshi c'était rependue comme une traîné de poudre en à peine moins d'une heure. Tout le monde étaient mort d'inquiétude pour les deux filles. Yukino en était malade, c'était comme si l'histoire se répétait encore une fois. D'abord Sorano, ensuite Rogue, et maintenant Ai et Hoshi. Ai lui avait donné le courage et la force de continuer à vivre alors qu'elle était prête à mourir. Et Hoshi, bien qu'elle était une exceed et pas une humaine Yukino la considérait presque comme sa fille. Elle avait toujours été comme une petite sœur pour Ai. Alors qu'elle continuait sa déambulation frénétique dans les rue entourée de Ren, Shu, Hana et Koran une voix d'enfant affolé la sortit spontanément du néant dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Hoshi (affolé et essoufflé): YUKI! YUKI!

Là au loin dans le ciel Yukino vit une petite tâche cyan volante arriver sur elle et sur ses amis. La druidesse afficha un sourire soulagé quand elle reconnue Hoshi, la petite exceed était seine et sauve. Mais malheureusement à bout de souffle Hoshi n'avait plus assez de réserve de magie en elle, ses ailes disparurent.

Hoshi (chutant en pleurant): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yukino (courant vers elle pour tenter de la rattraper): HOSHI!

Elle ne pourrait pas la rattraper, Hoshi était trop loin. Mais alors que la petite exceed tombée toujours un individu volant rose suivit d'un autre plutôt rouge la rattrapa au vol. Yukino s'arrêta net lâchant un hoquet de surprise, elle reconnue Frosh qui avait rattraper Hoshi et Lector derrière elle. Les deux exceeds atterrirent non loin de Yukino qui courue vers eux. Sting arriva également de son côté en courant.

Hoshi (reprenant son souffle): Merci, j'ai bien cru j'allais y rester.

Frosh (souriant): De rien. Fro t'aime bien c'est normal.

Hoshi renvoya un sourire à celui de l'exceed verte quand Yukino arriva enfin près d'elles toujours vêtu d'habits pour dormir. Hoshi sauta dans ses bras et se cala contre sa poitrine se remettant à nouveau à pleurer comme un bébé.

Yukino (lui caressant l'arrière du crâne avec des mots doux): Tout va bien Hoshi tu es en sécurité maintenant. Calme-toi et arrête de pleurer.

Yukino se mit ensuite à genoux à la hauteur de Frosh. Tenant fermement Hoshi d'une main contre sa poitrine elle utilisa l'autre pour attirer également Frosh contre elle lui faisant une grosse bise sur le front. Frosh était surprise, mais comme elle se languissait toujours des câlins elle ne protesta pas.

Yukino (murmurant dans sa fourrure): Merci Frosh.

La petite exceed verte émit un bruit de contentement. Frosh n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'exprimer la dessus mais elle aimait Yukino. Elle tenait à elle à telle point que après le bannissement de cette dernière elle avait souvent pleuré en cachette. Après tout Frosh était incapable d'oublier que sans l'intervention de Yukino elle serait probablement morte depuis longtemps. Cela lui avait donc limite briser le cœur cette attitude fuyante et terrorisé que la jeune mère avait adopté lors de leurs retrouvailles imprévues. C'est pour quoi la petite chatte verte savouré ce gros câlin. Finalement Hoshi se calma enfin et pu enfin lancer l'alerte, provoquant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle.

Hoshi (affolé): Il faut aller aider Ai et monsieur Rogue. Ils sont en danger.

À ces mots tout le monde se figea sur place et Hoshi expliqua plus en détail mais le plus brièvement possible ce qui c'était passé. À la fin du récit de la petite exceed tout le monde avait une expression de terreur provoqué par l'inquiétude. En revanche l'état de Yukino était bien plus préoccupant, car après tout ce qui était sorti de la bouche de Hoshi la druidesse n'était à présent plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est pupilles étaient réduite à l'état de deux pépins de raisin, sa bouche entrouverte tremblait et elle n'arrivait plus à soulever ses propres bras. C'est comme si toute la terreur qui l'habiter depuis toujours venait d'avoir raison d'elle. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et Hoshi remarqua enfin son état.

Hoshi (inquiète s'accrochant aux plis de ses vêtement): Yuki qu'est ce qui t'arrive!?

Ce cris alarma les autres autour d'eux. Yukino avait la tête penché elle fixait le sol sans vraiment le regarder. C'était comme ci son esprit c'était totalement égaré.

Yukino (voix basse et tremblante): Pourquoi… Qu'est que j'ai bien pu faire d'aussi horrible pour perdre un à un tous les êtres qui me sont chers. Sorano, Ai, Rogue.

Personne ne pu entendre sa phrase, même pas Sting . Mais devant l'état mental critique de Yukino Hana prit les choses en main. Aidé de Juri elle saisit la jeune mère pour l'aider à se relever, et cette derrière se laissa faire totalement dépourvu de volonté. Tout en gardant leur pauvre Yuki bien serré contre elles, Hana se tourna vers ses frères et par conséquent sur tout ceux qui étaient dans son chant de vision.

Hana (voix autoritaire et pressante): Il y a pas de temps à perdre. Moi et Juri on va ramener Yuki chez elle. Vous allez les sauver. Hoshi tu leurs montreras le chemin. Si ce que tu nous as dis est vrais alors il faut faire au plus vite.

Et tout le monde hocha la tête tendit que Hana, Juri et Yukino repartirent de leur côté.

Hoshi (pressé et inquiète): C'est par là on y est presque.

Hoshi était sur le dos de Frosh qui volait devant tout le monde. Derrière il y avait Lector qui volait à côté d'elle suivit de Sting, et quelque pas derrière il y avait Shu, Ren et Koran. Tous suivaient Frosh, ou plutôt Hoshi en courant avec inquiétude. Finalement ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée effondré de la caverne. Hoshi grimpa près du troue par lequel elle était sortie.

Hoshi (l'appelant inquiète): Ai on est là. Est ce que ça va?

Tout ce que la fillette réussi à articuler dans sa peur c'est:

Ai: Sortaient nous de là. Vite!

Shu, Ren et Koran commencèrent avec l'aide de Hoshi à enlever les rochers. Cependant ça prenait trop de temps, et du temps Rogue n'en avait pas. Sting qui était plus loin derrière eux eu une idée qui germa dans son esprit.

Sting (geste qui va avec d'un ton autoritaire): Poussez-vous. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va les sortir de là. Je vais réduire ces rochers en poussière avec ma magie. Hoshi il faut que tu dises à Ai de s'éloigner de l'entrée le plus possible et de couvrir ses yeux.

Hoshi obéit avant de s'écarter à son tour. Sting se plaça à plus d'un mètre de sa cible, prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer pour enfin…

Sting (lançant son sort): HURLEMENT DU DRAGON BLANC!

Un rayon laser mille fois plus lumineux qu'une ampoule sortit de la bouche du chasseur de dragon blanc. Et comme il l'avait dit son sort avait réduit tous les rochers qui bloquaient l'entrée en un épais nuage de poussière. Tous protégèrent leurs yeux et avancèrent prudemment. Hoshi qui s'était perché sur l'épaule de Koran avança en tête. Ils appelèrent tous les deux Ai une fois, deux fois quand finalement ils l'aperçurent sortir du nuage de poussière en courant et en pleurant.

Ai (se précipitant sur Koran en pleurant): Grand-frère!

Ai se jeta dans les bras de Koran qui ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer lui aussi de toute ses force, tout sa sous le regard de son père Ren, et de son oncle Shu qui s'était agenouillé pour caresser le dos de la fillette. Ai continuait de pleurer toujours très fort.

Koran (voix pleine de tendresse): T'inquiète c'est fini maintenant. Tu est sauvé.

Soudain alors que les villageois continuaient de réconforter Ai pour qu'elle se calme…

Sting: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON BLANC!

Sting s'était engouffré dans la grotte effondré avec Lector et Frosh et une minute plus tard ils en ressortirent, le maître de Sabertooth portait le corps inerte de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère sur son dos. Sting ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur qu'en ce moment. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir compris que Rogue était entre la vie et la mort.

Sting (envahi par la terreur): Aidaient-le pitié! Il va mourir.

À côté de lui Lector semblait tout autant envahi par la terreur que son maître. En voyant le visage inanimé de son père dans le creux de l'épaule de Sting Ai se remit à pleurer davantage.

Ai: C'est ma faute. Je suis…

Frosh (en pleure mais déterminé): NON! Rogue ne va pas mourir.

Sting et Lector regardèrent Frosh l'air de ne pas en revenir. Le ton qu'avait prise l'exceed verte, ils ne l'avait jamais entendu, ses yeux en larmes brillaient d'espoir.

Frosh (sur le même ton serrant les poings): Yukino a sauvé la vie de Fro il y a longtemps. Elle peut le refaire pour Rogue.

Lector et Sting la regardèrent avec de grand yeux écarquillé. Ils étaient tellement envahi par la crainte que Rogue meurt qu'il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que Yukino avait la capacité de le sauver. Dans l'instant présent elle était même la seule à pouvoir le faire. Quand on y pense c'était assez ironique. Une fille que Sabertooth avait puni de manière très cruel pour sa faiblesse était à présent l'unique chance que Rogue avait de s'en sortir.

Shu: Elle a raison, la magie et les connaissances de Yuki peuvent guérir n'importe qu'elle maladie et soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure.

Ils se lancèrent donc tous vers Oshamaru. Il fallait amener Rogue à Yukino le plus vite possible car le temps était compté.

Au village l'état psychologique de Yukino était toujours au plus mal. Elle restait allongée sur le canapé de son salon recroquevillé sur elle même. Après les mots qu'elle avait dit il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Elle avait l'impression que cette fois ci son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas. Dans sa petite enfance la seule personne qui l'avait réellement aimé étaient Sorano. Mais quand il y a eu la rafle par les partisans de Zeleph, Sorano avait été enlevée. Elle avait à ce moment là perdu la seule personne qui comptait pour elle. Yukino s'était alors retrouvée seule. Et puis elle avait rencontré Rogue, même si ça n'avait pas était réciproque elle l'aimait au point que dans ses bras elle ne se sentait plus seule. Et quand il l'a abandonné, elle avait eu malgré sa tristesse le sentiment que Rogue l'accompagnerait partout puisque l'enfant qu'elle portait été un morceau de lui. Et là elle était entrain de le perdre à nouveau, Rogue le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours. Et elle perdait aussi Ai, son unique enfant qu'elle avait conçu avec un cœur remplie d'amour pour celui avec qui elle l'avait eu.

Yukino sentait le poids des regards inquiets de Hana et Juri posé sur elle, mais inutile d'essayer de les rassurer la druidesse était une menteuse pathétique.

Ai (voix traversant par la fenêtre ouverte): MAMAN!

Yukino sursauta en entendant cette voix agréablement familière qui venait de la fenêtre ouverte. Étais-ce une illusion ou étais-ce bel et bien réelle? Avec de terrible tremblement dans les jambes elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre suivit de ses deux amies. Elle vit tout un attroupement de personne arriver, Ai en tête avec Hoshi et Koran juste derrière. Ai, elle était là, elle était là bien vivante. Yukino sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur, et elle sortie tout de suite de son néant de souffrance. Elle franchit sa porte avec un grand sourire de soulagement et des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ai avait la même expression sur le visage elle tendait les bras vers sa mère pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Ai: MAMAN!

Enfin Yukino souleva sa fille et la serra contre elle jusqu'à l'en étouffer. La druidesse avait passer une main dans les cheveux éden de son enfant pour la serrer encore plus fort contre elle.

Yukino (pleurant de joie): Oh ma chérie. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Ai (pleurant): Maman je suis désolée. Je te demande pardon.

La mère et la fille furent sortie de leur petit paradis par la voix totalement terrifié de Sting. Il avait donné le corps inerte de son jumeaux à Shu et Ren pour pouvoir s'agenouiller devant Yukino pour la supplier. La jeune mère lâcha un hoquet de surprise, le dragon blanc embrassait carrément le sol.

Sting (sans la regarder): Je t'en supplie Yukino, sauve-le.

Lector et Frosh se mirent dans la même position suppliant également la druidesse. Yukino avait posé sa fille par terre sans lâcher les mages des yeux. Soudain elle sentit Ai lui prendre les mains elle vit que sa fille la regardait avec un visage dégoulinant de larmes.

Ai (la suppliant elle aussi): Il faut que tu le sauves maman. C'est de ma faute si il est dans cette état.

Yukino semblait être dans un autre monde pendant moins de trente seconde mais finit par afficher un visage déterminé avant d'inviter tout le monde à entrer.

À la demande de Yukino les frères de Hana avaient déposé le blesser sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Ensuite ils étaient repartit avec Koran, Hana et Juri pensant que autant de monde chez Yukino ne l'aiderait pas à soigner Rogue. Sting et les deux exceeds avait tenu à rester, Yukino ne les avait d'ailleurs pas chassé. À présent elle était assise sur une chaise face au lit de Rogue avec Sting, Lector et Frosh dans un coin de la pièce. Ils virent Yukino lever une main au dessus du corps de Rogue. Une aura bleu comme ses cheveux en émana, elle promena sa main de sa tête à ses pieds en fermant les yeux. Elle fermait ses yeux et semblait être profondément concentré. Après une minute à faire des allez et venu avec sa main l'aura disparu, la druidesse semblait choquée par l'état de Rogue. Cela qui signifiait qu'il était plus que préoccupant au point d'en inquiéter Yukino.

Yukino (pensant à voix haute): Oh non…

En entendant ça les mages de Sabertooth se rapprochèrent inquiet. Frosh sauta en pleure sur le lit près du visage de Rogue avant de se tourner vers Yukino.

Sting (hurlant presque): Qu'es ce qu'il y a? Tu peux pas le sauver?

Sting semblait craindre la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soient la fin pour Rogue.

Yukino (voix inquiète et choqué): Son état est vraiment très inquiétant. Il a les fémurs et les tibias littéralement cassés, et puis j'ai détecté une hémorragie interne au niveaux des intestins en plus il risque d'en développer une autre au niveaux des poumons.

L'équipe de Sabertooth n'était pas sur de comprendre entièrement le jargon médical de Yukino mais vu la tête qu'elle tirait cela ne devait pas être très réjouissant.

Lector (en larmes voix légèrement réprobateur): Donc tu peux rien faire pour lui?

Sting (ton réprobateur): Lector!

Yukino (avec sérieux mais confiance): Je n'ai pas dis ça. *elle rapprocha les paumes de ses deux mains et ferma les yeux* Mais il faut traiter un problème à la fois. Frosh écarte-toi.

La petite exceed verte obéit et sauta dans les bras de Sting. Yukino resta dans la même position se concentrant pour enfin faire apparaître un cercle magique qui était de la même couleur ivoire que ses cheveux. D'ailleurs quand c'est dernier ce mirent à briller, partant de la racine aux fourches Sting, Lector et Frosh affichèrent un air de surprise de taille. Quand Yukino rouvrit les yeux, eux aussi brillèrent d'une lumière ivoire si intense que ses pupilles et ses iris en avaient disparut. Quand la jeune femme transporta ses mains au dessus du corps inerte de Rogue celui-ci s'éleva légèrement du lit entouré d'une fumée qui avait encore une fois la même couleur que ses cheveux. Les mages Sabertooth n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que Yukino possèdait un pouvoir aussi magnifique. Rogue resta en apesanteur pendant à peu prés deux minutes durant lesquelles son tee-shirt et son pantalon sale c'était enlevé tout seul le laissant ainsi en boxer. Finalement Yukino arrêta son action magique, ses cheveux revinrent à la normale et le corps de Rogue atterrit en douceur sur le lit. Ensuite la druidesse se leva et ramena de quoi lui faire des bandages et des atèles. Cela lui prit à peine un quart d'heure pour lui bander le torse et les jambes et pour lui faire deux atèles pour chaque jambe afin qu'elles soient immobilisé. Une fois cette tâcha accomplie elle souffla d'épuisement et essuya les sueurs sur son front.

Frosh (prenant son bras): C'est bon Yukino? Tu as sauvé Rogue?

Yukino (voix sérieuse): J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie au niveau de ses intestins et j'ai solidifié les os de ses jambes mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Et à ce moment précis Rogue se mit à suffoquer et à tanguer la tête de droite à gauche. Ses paupière qui étaient crispé laissaient paraître sa douleur, on aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à respirer. La jeune femme colla alors le dos de sa main contre sa joue en sueur.

Yukino (gardant son calme): Si ce n'est pas l'hémorragie qui le tuera et bien la fièvre le fera.

Et la seconde suivante elle partie dans la petite salle de bain qui communiquait avec cette chambre et ramena un saut d'eau très froide ainsi qu'un gant. Elle le posa au pied du lit, puis elle trempa le gant et l'essora avant de le passer sur le front de Rogue puis sur une joue puis sur l'autre ainsi que sur certaines partis de son torse qui n'était pas encore couvert de bandage.

Yukino (se tournant vers ses invités): Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui pour continuer de le rafraîchir le plus possible.

Frosh se porta volontaire et prit le gant que lui tendait Yukino. Elle commença à passer le linge humide sur le corps de Rogue pour le rafraîchir le plus possible. Cependant le jeune homme continuait à avoir du mal à respirer et ses gémissement de douleur ne s'estompèrent pas. De son côté Yukino quitta la chambre d'amis, instinctivement Lector et Frosh la suivirent. La druidesse se rendit dans sa salle où était entreposé des dizaine de fiole sur des étagères. Ai et Hoshi était là, le bébé exceed était monté sur l'étagère le plus élevé lisant l'étiquette de chaque fiole, la fillette faisait pareille avec l'étagère le moins haut.

Yukino (pressé): Vous avez trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé, les filles?

Ai (lui montrant une fiole): On a trouvé plusieurs sérums de guérison en bouteille.

Yukino prit la petite bouteille que lui montrait sa fille et regarda l'étiquette. Soudain on l'entendit émir une plainte en serrant les dents. À ce son Sting et Lector se rapprochèrent, inquiets.

Sting (cachant vraiment très mal sa panique): Il y a un problème?!

Yukino (gardant son calme devant la question): Quand des clients viennent me voir pour commander un médicament je leur recommande toujours un sérum de guérison en bouteille. *Elle donna la bouteille à Sting* Ce médicament a pour effet de faire baisser la fièvre. Cependant dans le cas de Rogue un sérum de guérison en bouteille basique ne serait pas assez puissant pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

Lector (à deux doigts de pleurer): Alors comment tu vas faire?

Yukino se dirigea vers son livre de recette, Sting et Lector remarquèrent que ses brillèrent à nouveaux de la même lumière que tout à l'heure alors qu'elle tournait les pages. Les deux mages de Sabertooth remarquèrent que l'écriture de ce livre était d'un autre âge, ce n'était pas des lettres mais plutôt des symboles. Finalement la druidesse s'arrêta à une page.

Yukino (tapant la page avec son index): C'est ça dont Rogue a besoin. Un ultra sérum de guérison en bouteille. Ça sera vite préparé. Apportez moi tous les sérums de guérisons que vous avez.

Ai et Hoshi s'exécutèrent avec l'aide de Sting et Lector et portèrent toutes les fioles à porter de mains pour Yukino. Ensuite la druidesse réclama deux carafes d'eau bien fraîche, Ai partit en courant vers la cuisine. Pendant que Yukino continuait à lire la page de son livre de recette Sting s'approcha d'elle.

Sting (ton calme et sérieux): Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te donnes autant à fond pour sauver Rogue? C'est parce que c'est le père de ta fille.

Yukino (sans se retourner, sérieux): Il la connais depuis à peine trois jours, on ne devient pas le père d'un enfant dont on ignorait l'existence en si peu de temps. Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui Rogue a sauvé la vie de ma fille et de Hoshi en mettant la sienne en danger. Mon enfant c'est toute ma vie Sting, il ne m'a pas aidé à l'époque mais la façon dont il m'a aidé aujourd'hui avait mille fois plus de valeur que si il m'avait défendu lors de mon bannissement. Et puis quand quelqu'un vient me voir pour se faire soigner, je le considère toujours comme un patient avant tout. J'oublie mes états d'âme.

Elle disait ça pour paraître solide face à Sting, mais elle ne pensais pas certain de ses mots. Au fond d'elle Rogue n'était pas un simple patient. Son calme légendaire lors de ce genre de situation était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. À ce moment là Ai revînt avec deux carafes d'eaux remplie qu'elle donna à sa mère. Yukino pu enfin entamer la préparation du médicament. Elle remplie ce qui semblait être un chaudron de l'eau que Ai lui avait apporté. Soudain l'espèce de gazinière qui était dessous s'alluma et fit des flammes, c'était comme ci Yukino les avait allumé par la pensée. Ensuite elle remplit le chaudron de toute les petites bouteilles de sérum qu'elle avait, pour que ça aille plus vite elle se fit aider. Puis elle commença à touiller d'un rythme avec un long bâton bien propre pendant une minute, il fallait bien mélanger. Tout le monde la regardait faire en silence.

Yukino (concentré): Bien c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Pour qu'un sérum de guérison en bouteille deviennent un ultra sérum de guérison en bouteille, un seul ingrédient fais la différence: les pétales d'une rose bleu.

Lector: Et où est la difficulté?

Hoshi (assis au dessus du livre de recette): C'est une fleure hyper dur à faire pousser. Car elle met plusieurs années à fleurir est pour ça elle à besoin climat humide avec suffisamment de rayons de soleil pendant sa fleuraison.

Sting (serrant les dents angoissé): Comment on va faire alors?

Yukino (boule dans la gorge): Au fond de mon jardin il y a une serre en verre où pousse des plantes qui on besoin d'un climat stable pendant une longue période. J'y ai planté un rosier bleu deux mois après la naissance de Ai. Récemment il a fait des bourgeons. Va voir Hoshi.

La petite exceed de Ai avait deux passions dans la vie, les étoiles et les fleures. Elle déploya ses ailes et prit la direction du jardin, elle entendit Sting et Lector la suivre. Quand Hoshi arriva enfin à la serre en verre qui était de forme circulaire elle saisit la poignet et tira de toutes ses forces en vain.

Hoshi (continuant de tirer): Oh c'est pas vrai! Cette maudite porte et encore bloquer.

Quand elle se retourna vers Sting et Lector elle remarqua tout de suite leurs airs ahuris devant le côté luxueux de cette petite bâtisse faite de verre. Elle trouva ça assez agaçant. C'était pas le moment de s'extasier devant la serre.

Hoshi (énervé, s'adressant à Sting): Eh le blondinet au lieu de faire cette tête tu voudrais pas m'aider à ouvrir cette porte.

Lector était sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas à parler comme ça à Sting mais le blond obéit sans un mot à la demande d'Hoshi. C'était pas l'heure de se sentir froissé. Cette porte résista à peine dix seconde à Sting, quand ils entrèrent dans la serre, ils furent charmé. L'endroit faisait penser à un jardin de fée. Une multitude papillons de toute les couleurs volaient autour des différentes fleures qui étaient tout autour de la serre. Et au milieu, là où volaient le plus de papillons, se trouvait le rosier dont parlait Yukino. Autour de son tronc il y avait un petit canal en forme de cercle qui l'abreuvait continuellement en eaux. Comme l'avait dit Yukino il avait fait des bourgeons, mais Hoshi s'approcha uniquement quand une couleur bleu ciel sur le rosier passa sous ses yeux. L'un des bourgeons avait commençait à éclore, il y avait les pétales bleu qui étaient fermés. Sting et Lector voulurent la cueillir devinant que c'était de ça dont Yukino avait besoin pour achever la préparation de son médicament. Cependant Hoshi les stoppa net.

Hoshi: Non, ne la cueillez surtout pas.

Sting (pressé): Pourquoi? Elle a bien dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une rose bleu.

Hoshi (se retournant vers le rosier): Yuki nous a expliqué un jour que quand elle préparait des médicaments elle devait veiller soigneusement à ce que les ingrédients aient bien fini leur croissance.

Lector (pétrifié à l'idée d'entendre la réponse): Ce qui veux dire?

Hoshi (là c'est fini): Cette rose n'a pas fini de fleurir. Yuki ne peut pas l'utiliser comme ingrédient. Car dans le cas où elle utilise un ingrédients qui n'a pas fini sa croissance pour un médicament, la potion qui guérie devient alors la potion qui tue.

Sting et Lector écarquillèrent les yeux choqué. Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent dans la maison pour prévenir Yukino. La druidesse était toujours entrain de touiller le liquide dans son chaudron quand Hoshi arriva toute affolé. Elle expliqua tout à Yuki, qu'il y avait une fleure sur le rosier mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour sa potion parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini de fleurir. Yukino serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas que Rogue meurt, elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer.

Yukino (ordonnant avec un profond sérieux): Sting remplace-moi deux minutes. Il faut que tu remues à un rythme constant.

Sting (affolé): HEIN!

Yukino (même ton): Tu veux sauver Rogue toi aussi? Alors aide-moi.

Hésitant Sting obéit à la jeune druidesse. Yukino parti seule à sa serre pour jouer son dernier atout. Quand elle entra dans cette entre de verre elle trouva la rose dont lui avait parlé Hoshi. Elle se mit à genoux devant cette fleure, la rose se tourna vers elle également. Comme-ci elle était vivante.

Yukino (voix douce et triste): S'il-te-plaît jolie rose bleu, aide-moi. J'ai besoin de tes pétales pour sauver mon amour. Je comprend à présent que je dois arrêter de me mentir à moi-même, la vérité c'est que… c'est que… JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS LUI!

Après ces mots Yukino empoigna d'une main ferme la tige épineuse de la rose. Elle lâcha un léger sifflement de douleur tandis que de petite goutte de sang tombèrent de sa main. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et afficha un regard déterminé.

Yukino (ignorant la douleur): Jolie rose bleu, je t'offre le sang des druides qui coule dans mes veines. Nourrie-t-en et aide moi à sauver celui que j'aime. _Incrementum_.

À l'instant où elle eut prononcé ce mot magique ses cheveux et ses yeux se remirent à briller. Pendant une minute sa chevelure dansa comme d'en le vent tandis que les pétales de la rose s'ouvrir peu à peu. Finalement elle put cueillir la fleure, elle afficha un sourire rassuré elle allait pouvoir achever sa potion. Elle revînt dans son laboratoire où tout le monde l'attendait, ils furent ravi de voir la rose qu'elle tenait dans la main mais ils eurent ensuite une pointe d'anxiété quand il virent que cette dernière était ensanglanté. Yukino ne formalisa pas et reprit le poste qu'elle avait laissé à Sting. Elle prit les pétales de la rose et les jeta dans son chaudron. Elle remua pendant une courte minute avant d'enfin pouvoir récolter son labeur dans une petite bouteille. Elle remua la bouteille et afficha un sourire en voyant le liquide bleu ivoire s'illuminer.

Yukino (s'adressant à tout le monde avec un sourire): C'est prêt.

Tout le monde afficha un sourire, ça y est Rogue aller guérir. Yukino se précipita la bouteille à la main dans la chambre d'ami suivit de sa fille, de Hoshi et de ses invités. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce Frosh était toujours entrain de passer un linge humide sur le corps endolorie de Rogue pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait vraiment très peur pour lui. L'état du dragon d'ombre ne s'était toujours pas amélioré, il continuait de basculer la tête dans tous les sens en suffoquant. Yukino se précipita sur lui faisant signe à Frosh de s'écarter. Elle s'assit sur le lit la bouteille à la main et passa son bras libre autour du cou de Rogue pour le redresser. Elle approcha le flacon des lèvres de Rogue pour lui faire boire le médicament, mais le jeune homme était dans un état bien trop grave. Il n'avait pas la force d'avaler, si bien que quand le liquide médicinal se posait sur ses lèvres au lieu de couler dans sa gorges il coulait le long de ses joues. Yukino sentit la panique monter en elle et serra les dents. Cependant elle était celle qui contrôlait le mieux ce sentiment. Car derrière elle, elle entendit:

Ai (pleurent et geignant): C'est ma faute… c'est entièrement ma faute…

Hoshi (pleurant, s'accrochant à la jambe de Ai): Non Ai, dit pas ça…

Frosh (les larmes coulant le long de ses joue): Rogue…

Sting (frappant le matelas avec ses poings, ne contrôlant plus ses larmes): ROGUE! T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À MOURIR! FAIS UN EFFORT ET AVALE CE FOUTUE MÉDOC!

Lector (même état que Sting): IL A RAISON ROGUE, STING ET TOI VOUS EN AVEZ VU D'AUTRE!

Alors que tout le monde dans la pièce continuaient de hurler et de pleurer Yukino sentit le stress et sa propre peur monter. Si bien que quand vînt la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…

Yukino (hurlant de manière très autoritaire): SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! TOUT LE MONDE SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la jeune femme hurler de cette façon. Ai qui avait déjà vu à de rare moment sa mère entrer dans une telle colère fut la première à quitter la chambre en courant avec Hoshi dans les bras. Voyant que Sting et les deux exceeds ne sortaient pas Yukino comprit qu'elle allait devoir plus insister.

Yukino (sans hurler, néanmoins autoritaire): C'est valable pour vous trois également. Sortez de cette chambre.

Frosh (sanglotant): Mais… Yukino…

Sting (protestant): Il est hors de question qu'on laisse Rogue!

Cette fois-ci la druidesse se leva du lit et saisit violemment Sting par le col, le regardant avec des yeux limite meurtrier.

Yukino (autoritaire à faire peur): Écoute-moi bien Sting, ici on est pas à Sabertooth. Ici on est chez moi, dans ma maison, sous mon toit. Alors quand je vous dis de sortir de cette chambre… VOUS SORTEZ DE CETTE CHAMBRE!

Sting et Lector geignèrent de terreur. Le chasseur de dragon avait l'impression d'être en face d'une Minerva enragé. Et il se demandait depuis quand Yukino pouvait être aussi effrayante voir plus que sa compagne.

Finalement ils finirent eux aussi par quitter la pièce et la porte se referma derrière la jeune druidesse la laissant enfin seul avec le dragon d'ombre. Si Yukino avait viré tout le monde de la pièce c'était principalement parce qu'elle absorbait leur stress à tous comme une éponge absorbe l'eau. Et tout ce stress accumulé n'allait pas l'aider à sauver Rogue bien au contraire. De plus une solution face à l'incapacité de Rogue à boire son médicament avait germé dans son esprit. Mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était quelque chose d'assez embarrassant et elle ne tenait pas à le faire en publique. La bouteille à la main elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit tendit que Rogue continuait de suffoquer.

Yukino (regardant la bouteille avec une voix calme): Tu ne vas pas mourir Rogue. Cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner. Et je ne laisserais pas non plus notre fille culpabiliser toute sa vie pour ça.

Et d'une traite Yukino bu tout le liquide qui restait dans la bouteille. Puis les joues bien gonflé elle ce mit à califourchon sur Rogue veillant à ne pas s'appuyer sur lui pour aggraver ses blessures. Elle s'accouda sur le matelas pour attraper fermement le visage du père de sa fille entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. Et là bien décider elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme le plus profondément possible. Ainsi elle se mit à souffler faisant ainsi passer le médicament de sa bouche à la sienne. Et par réflexe bien sûr Rogue avala. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avaler son médicament Rogue sentait sa douleur dut à sa fièvre devenir de moins en moins intense.

 **Plus tard vers 17h30:**

Ai était assise dans l'herbe de son jardin avec Hoshi sur ses genoux alors que sa mère était toujours occupé à guérir Rogue. La fillette réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle repensait aux mots plein de rage qu'elle avait dit à son père dans la caverne et sens voulait terriblement. Yukino lui avait expliquait leur conversation d'hier, et la petite fille avait compris qu'elle s'était emporté pour rien, que tout ce qui c'est passé était arrivé à cause d'un simple malentendu. Un simple malentendu, qui les avait mis en danger tous les trois. Ai était très inquiète pour son père mais d'un autre côté elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa mère. Finalement Sting et les deux exceeds de Sabertooh vinrent rejoindre Ai et Hoshi, ils s'assirent prés d'elles. Tous restèrent silencieux à regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait en silence. Puis la tête Sting vogua vers Ai, et en voyant son visage il lâcha un léger rire.

Ai: Pourquoi vous rigolez?

Sting (essuyant une larme au coin son œil): Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu ressembles tellement à Rogue que ça ma rappeler un souvenir d'enfance. En fait quand on était gosse il avait des cheveux encore plus long que les tiens du coup je le taquiner là-dessus en lui disant «Tu ressembles vraiment à une fille».

Et Sting se remis à rire ainsi que Frosh et Lector devant cette anecdote. Et bizarrement Ai et Hoshi se mirent à rirent elles aussi. Soudain on entendit quelqu'un venir derrière eux, c'était Yukino. Ai se leva en trombe et fonça comme un bélier sur sa mère et attrapa les plis de sa longue jupe.

Ai (inquiète, pressant Yukino à répondre): Alors Maman est ce qu'il va bien?

Yukino attrapa doucement les épaules de sa fille avant de relever les yeux vers les autres, l'inquiétude était très lisible sur leurs visages.

Yukino (souriant, voix douce): Ne vous inquiétez pas il va sans sortir. Sa vie n'est plus en danger et il n'aura pas de séquelle.

Cette nouvelle provoqua des éclats de soulagement qui durèrent plus de deux minutes. Et finalement quand ils furent tous calmé mais heureux…

Frosh: On peut aller le voir?

Yukino: Vous pouvez mais il ne risque pas de vous parler parce que j'ai du lui donner un produit pour l'endormir afin qu'il récupère mieux.

Malgré ça tout le monde alla dans la chambre d'amis guidé par Yukino. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce ils y découvrirent Rogue allongé confortablement dans le lit son corps complètement recouvrèrent par une couverture ni trop épaisse ni trop fine. Cependant le masque à oxygène qu'avait Rogue sur le nez et la bouche était un peu inquiétant. Voyant cela Yukino expliqua:

Yukino: Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, ce n'est qu'une précaution. Comme Rogue à inhalé pas mal de sable lors de l'effondrement ça a provoqué des lésions dans ses poumons qui auraient pu dégénérer en hémorragie. Donc juste pour cette nuit je l'ai mit sous puri-atmosphère afin de nettoyer ses poumons. Dès demain il n'en aura plus besoin.

En effet le masque à gaz était relié par un petit tuyau à une autre fiole dans laquelle il y avait une fumée blanche. Le dragon d'ombre semblait paisiblement endormie, comme-ci plus aucune douleur ne venait le torturer.

Rogue ne se réveilla pas le lendemain. Bien que Yukino avait clairement précisé qu'elle n'avait pas assez de lit pour tous les loger, Sting et les deux exceeds refusaient catégoriquement de quitter cette maison tant que Rogue ne serrait pas réveillé. Ils étaient même prés à dormir par terre. Pendant la nuit du lendemain il pleuvait, le lit de Rogue qui était prés d'une fenêtre laissait entendre un son très relaxant quand les gouttes d'eau se fracassé contre les carreaux. Puis, tôt dans la matinée après cette nuit de pluie le dragon d'ombre se réveilla enfin. Vers 8h du matin Sting, Lector et Frosh étaient tout les trois dans la chambre avec Rogue. Comme dehors il ne pleuvait plus Sting pris la liberté d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord et pris une bonne bouffé d'air frais, les deux exceeds firent pareil. Et là alors qu'ils tournaient tous le dos au lit…

Rogue (voix rauque et faible): Sting…

Ils sursautèrent avant de se retourner vers le lit. Rogue n'avait pas changé de position mais il avait la tête tourné vers ses amis et les regardait avec un visage fatigué.

Team Sabertooth (émue et soulagé): Rogue!

Ils ne lui sautèrent pas au cou se doutant que sa allait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais quand Rogue commença à se redresser péniblement en position assise, Sting l'aida pour qu'il ait moins mal et les deux exceeds replacèrent le coussin de façon à ce que le blessé puisse appuyer son dos contre l'édredon.

Rogue (main contre le crâne): Oh ma tête. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Et là Rogue commença à retracer le fil des événements dans sa tête. Et cela le mena finalement à l'effondrement de la caverne. Quand ce détail lui revînt en mémoire il attrapa fermement le col de Sting mort d'inquiétude.

Rogue: Ai où elle est?! Est ce que Hoshi et elle vont bien?!

Le dragon blanc éloigna doucement le dragon d'ombre de lui en le prenant par les épaules et en lui affichant un sourire.

Sting (voix rassurante, sans lâcher ses épaules): Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote. T'as sauvé ta fille.

Et sans rien ajouter Sting alla vers la porte suivit de Lector pour aller prévenir Yukino et Ai que Rogue était enfin réveillé. Cependant il s'arrêta à la porte, il avait oublié de dire quelque chose.

Sting (souriant, heureux): Tu veux que je te dise Rogue. La fille dont t'es tombé amoureux elle est vraiment épatante. Elle nous a tous estomaqué avec sa magie.

Et ils repartirent à toute vitesse. Rogue avait sourit à cette remarque. Il resta assis sur le lit avec Frosh qui restait blottit contre lui. Tandis que Rogue continuait à sourire en regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre Frosh se fit entendre:

Frosh (euphorie): Fro savait que Yukino pourrait te sauver. Elle est super forte.

Rogue (souriant ému, voix décidé): Frosh j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne rentre pas avec vous à Sabertooth.

Frosh leva les yeux vers Rogue surprise, il baissa le regard vers son amie lui souriant tendrement.

Rogue (caressant la tête de Frosh): Il y a des jours où Sting peu vraiment dire des choses intelligentes. Il avait raison quand il disait que Ai et Yukino faisaient parties de ma famille. Je les aime Frosh, je les aime bien plus que ma place à la guilde. Ce n'est pas à elles de faire des efforts pour moi, mais à moi d'en faire pour elles. Donc si je dois faire un choix entre Sabertooth et elles, je choisi Yukino et notre fille.

Frosh ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais elle comprenait le sentiment de Rogue et n'était pas du tout en colère de son choix. La petite exceed verte n'avait jamais vu son maître amoureux. Elle en était d'ailleurs plus que ravie.

Rogue (culpabilité dissimulé): J'ai loupé trop de moment de la vie de ma fille. Il est hors de question que j'en loupe d'avantage.

Frosh (large sourire): Fro comprend Rogue. Tu choisis toi-même où est ta place.

Rogue: Je reste au prés de Yukino et Ai. Mais tu sais Frosh, toi aussi tu choisis toi-même où est ta place. Si tu veux rentrer à Sabertooth avec Sting et Lector jamais je ne te retiendrais.

Avant que Frosh n'eut le temps de répondre on toqua sur le bois de la porte qui était resté ouverte. Ils virent à l'entrée de la pièce Yukino qui tenait Ai par la main avec Hoshi qui était posé sur la tête de la fillette. Quand Rogue vit les yeux de celle qu'il aimait il compris qu'elle avait pleuré.

Rogue (surpris): Vous… vous nous avez entendu?

En seule réponse Yukino hocha positivement la tête affichant un léger sourire émue. Ai fut la première à s'approcher et grimpa sur le lit à proximité de son père, Hoshi descendit alors du au de sa tête. Yukino s'approcha également du lit et s'assit à côté de sa fille. La petite famille se regarda un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Ai mette ses deux petits poing sur chacun de ses yeux et se mette à chouiner.

Ai (entre deux sanglots): Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Maman m'a expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai pas compris ce que vous vous disiez.

Rogue regardait Ai le regard peiné. Ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir le sourire et la gaîté de sa fille il se disait qu'il préférait largement la voir avec son sourire qu'avec ses larmes de tristesse. Il porta une main sur la tête de sa fille et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. À ce contact Ai regarda le dragon d'ombre dans les yeux et vit un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rogue (continuant son geste tendre, voix douce): Ne te fais pas de soucis je vais bien maintenant. Mais je dois dire que tu m'as fais une belle frayeur quand ta mère m'a appris que tu t'étais sauvée.

Yukino (voix tendre et calme): Et moi j'ai eu peur pour vous deux quand Hoshi est arrivé dans le ciel pour me prévenir. J'ai cru que j'ai à nouveau perdu des être que j'aimais.

Yukino n'avait pas contrôlé ses paroles et rougis instantanément en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et elle n'était pas la seule, Rogue aussi avait rougis, il était tout gêné que cette scène se produise devant spectateurs. Malgré tout Rogue et Yukino ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder dans les yeux avec des joues bien rouges. Ai regarda ses parents tour à tour pendant une longue minute.

Ai (naïvement): Dîtes, est ce que vous êtes amoureux?

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux en baissant le regard vers la petite, gêné par la question. Ai n'y fit pas attention et passa tout de suite à autre chose.

Ai (s'adressant à Rogue, suppliante): Tu vas vraiment rester avec nous? Tu es sincère?

Rogue afficha de nouveau large sourire tendre à sa fille et déplaça sa grande main de la tête à la joue de sa fille.

Rogue (voix pleine de tendresse): Bien sûr que je suis sincère. J'ai envie de rester avec toi et ta maman.

Il leva les yeux vers Yukino qui le regardait tout autant.

Rogue (s'adressant à Ai): Ta mère est la première surtout et la seule femme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. La laisser partir a été le plus grand regret de toute mon existence. *baissant le regard vers Ai* Et aujourd'hui je l'ai enfin retrouvé et je t'ai trouvé toi aussi par la même occasion. Honnêtement je crois que je t'ai aimé toi aussi dès le moment où tu m'es rentrée dedans. Alors si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance d'être quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter, si voulez bien m'accepter dans vos vies je vous fais la promesse que je ne gâcherais jamais cette chance que vous me ferez.

Ai était tous simplement émue par les mots et les gestes de son père et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le croyait sincère dans ses paroles, l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentis ne tardèrent pas à exploser.

Ai (elle bondit à son cou en pleurant): Papa!

Rogue resta un instant paralysé sur place devant l'action et le mot de Ai. Ce qu'elle venait de dire lui semblait tellement irréel mais tellement merveilleux que si c'était un rêve il voudrait ne jamais se réveiller. Quand la boule qui était dans sa gorge se rompit il répondit enfin à son étreinte la serrant très fort contre lui en posant une main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps engouffrant son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille. Yukino pouvait entendre les sanglots de Rogue, elle sentait qu'elle aussi était sur le point de pleurer. Depuis leurs retrouvailles à chaque fois qu'il lui avait parlé elle doutait de sa sincérité. Mais là, elle n'avait plus de doute. Elle savait au plus profond de son cœur que Rogue pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de dire. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et Rogue redressa son visage en larme vers elle sans lâcher Ai. Instinctivement il posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci sourit à ce tendre contact, puis l'instant d'après leurs lèvres s'étaient unis en un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Rogue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer sa main libre qui ne tenais pas Ai dans les magnifiques cheveux magique de Yukino, et elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Une fois que le baiser prit fin le jeune homme descendit la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux de Yukino vers sa taille et l'entoura avec son bras musclé. Les deux amoureux retrouvés avaient le front collé l'un contre l'autre et se regardèrent avec un visage plein d'émotion. Ai qui avait toujours le bras de son papa posé sur ses épaules regardait la scène entre ses parents et riait intérieurement, elle trouvait ça trop mignon. Rogue et Yukino continuaient de se regarder amoureusement front contre front.

Rogue (serrant sa poigne, voix émue): Je t'aime…

Yukino (même voix): Moi aussi je t'aime… Et j'ai confiance en toi.

À ces mots Rogue laissa à nouveaux éclater ses sanglots. Il attira sa bien-aimée et leur fille contre lui pour les serrer plus fort, Hoshi et Frosh vinrent se mêler à l'étreinte. Rogue n'aurait jamais penser que le bien-être qu'il ressentait en cet instant pouvait vraiment exister. Et surtout il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait le ressentir un jour. Pourtant le fait de serrer contre lui cette… famille qui s'avérait être la sienne lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être qui lui était encore inconnu jusqu'à maintenant.

Rogue (pensé, souriant et pleurant): Alors c'est ça d'être entouré d'une famille? C'est vraiment la plus grande force qui existe en ce monde. C'est une force et c'est aussi le plus grand des trésors.

 **Quelques jours plus tard:**

Rogue était remis sur pied bien qu'il boitait encore un peu. C'était aujourd'hui que Sting rentrait à Sabertooth avec Lector. À l'origine quand ils étaient partis pour cette mission ils ne se seraient jamais douté à quel point tous cela n'avait rien d'une mission ordinaire. À la base l'équipe de Sabertooth pensait que cette mission durerait très peu de temps, ils partaient la veille et ils rentreraient le lendemain. Mais le fait d'avoir retrouvé Yukino, a allongé le séjour a Oshamaru à plus d'une semaine. Et comme personne dans le groupe ne se serait douté que cette mission serait plus longue que prévue personne n'avait prit de lacrima de communication. Les autres mages de Sabertooth devaient vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter.

Quand Rogue avait annoncé à Sting qu'il restait ici ce dernier avait seulement sourit en lui souhaitant bonne chance dans sa nouvelle vie. Le dragon blanc avait également ajouter à son ami de ne pas se faire de souci pour Sabertooth et qu'il leur expliquerait les raisons qui auront poussé Rogue à rester à Oshamaru. De plus Sting était pressé d'annoncer à Minerva que Yukino allait bien qu'il ne fallait plus s'inquiéter pour elle.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour des séparations, tout le monde était dans la maison de Yukino et s'apprêtèrent à partir pour accompagner Sting et Lector à la gare. Le dragon de lumière avait son sac sur les épaules et Lector à ses pieds. C'est lui qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la famille Agria nouvellement agrandis le suivit dehors. Mais quand ils franchirent le seuil de la maison une étrange surprise les attendait. Là dans le jardin de Yukino, il y avait une monstrueuse population. Yukino et Ai reconnurent tous les habitants d'Oshamaru en rang tous tourné vers la maison.

Yukino (surprise): Mr Tachibana! Hana! Qu'est ce que vous faite tous là?

Le maire du village qui se tenait devant tous les autres habitant ferma les yeux avec un regard peiné.

Mr Tachibana: Nous sommes tous venu vous dire adieux Yuki. À toi, à Ai et à Hoshi. Notre mission et finalement terminé.

Yukino (choqué): Quoi? Quelle mission?

Ai (voix inquiète): Pourquoi tu dis ça papi?

Les deux filles prenaient déjà tout cela très au sérieux car le vieil homme n'avait pas pour habitude de plaisanter. Ai aperçu Koran dans la foule, lui aussi comme tous les autres villageois semblé afficher un visage triste et désolé. Ai se précipita dans les bras de son grand-frère de coeur. Qui la serra contre lui caressant ses cheveux.

Ai (de plus en plus affolé): Grand-frère! C'est quoi cette blague!? Pourquoi vous dîtes qu'il est temps de nous dire adieux.

Koran (voix peiné et pleine de culpabilité): Ai ce n'est pas une blague. Pardonne-moi je t'avais promit: «Pas de secret entre nous» mais je ne pouvais pas te dire cette vérité là.

Ai (commençant à pleurer): Je m'en fiche! C'est pas grave que tu m'aie menti sur quelque chose. Tant que tu me dis que tu ne t'en va nulle part c'est pas grave.

Koran (haussant la voix, triste): J'ai pas le choix Ai, aucun de nous ne l'a parce que… parce que…

À ce moment là, Hana s'approcha de Yukino et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait la même expression sur son visage que celle qu'avait son neveu.

Hana (résolue et triste): Yuki, nous n'avions pas le droit vous le dire mais… nous n'avons jamais réellement existé. Ni nous, ni Oshamaru, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Tous ce que tu vois autour de toi n'est que le fruit de la magie, de ta magie.

Une expression de pâleur apparue sur les visages des membres de la famille Agria. Yukino Ai et Hoshi ne pouvaient pas croire une telle chose. Les dragons jumeaux ainsi que leurs exceeds avaient l'air choqué. Comment ce village et ces gens ne pouvaient être que de simple création de Yukino?

Yukino (reculant complètement bouleversé): Non… c'est impossible… Les druides ont seulement des pouvoirs de guérison et des connaissance en potion. Oshamaru est bien réel je ne peux pas l'avoir créé.

Mr Tachibana (voix sage s'avançant de trois pas): Oh Yuki, tu as beau être une descendante des disciples de la déesse Déméter. Tu ignores encore bien des chose sur ce que tu es. Mais il me paraît assez logique que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là. Tu étais terrifié et ta condition physique t'avais énormément affaiblis.

Yukino (toujours bouleversée, petite voix): Mais de quoi parles tu?

Hana: Il parle du jour où tu as créé Oshamaru. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais c'était le jour de la naissance de ta fille. Le 11 janvier il y a quatre ans.

Ai (l'air de ne pas en revenir, bouleversée): Mais c'est pas possible!

Mr Tachibana (ordonnant): Yukino il faut que tu te souviennes. Souviens-toi maintenant de ce qui c'est passé dans cette forêt il y a quatre ans. Quand tu n'as plus eu la force d'avancer plus loin.

Yukino hocha la tête en pleurant, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de quelque chose qui lui inspirait de la douleur. Pourtant en fermant les yeux elle vit des images. Comme si elle était spectatrice de sa propre existence.

 **Flash back**

 _Il pleuvait tellement que tout les vêtements de la pauvre jeune fille était trempé. Yukino continuait d'avancer entre les arbres calant_ _avec force une main contre son ventre et serrant la poignet de sa valise avec l'autre. Elle avait très mal au ventre, et à cause du bébé avait passé ses neuf mois dans le ventre de sa mère cette dernière ne tarda à s'écrouler par terre. Ses jambes ne la portait plus mais elle parvient à s'asseoir contre arbres. Elle n'avait plus de force parce qu'elle sentait ses contractions devenir très violente._

 _Y_ _ukino_ _(serrant son ventre avec ses deux mains)_ _: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Le bébé arrivait et sa mère se tordait de douleur, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. C'est ce que Yukino se répétait avec peur dans la tête comme pour chercher à convaincre son bébé d'attendre encore un peu. Cependant c'était trop tard car Yukino devina au liquide chaud qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes qu'elle avait déjà perdu les eaux. Elle avait peur, très peur de mourir. Soudain elle poussa un nouveau cris de douleur._

 _Yukino (se tordant de douleur): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Et lorsqu'elle lâcha_ _c_ _e_ _nouveau_ _cris ses cheveux de druidesse se mirent à briller et tout son corps projeta un rayons de lumière magique_ _dans le ciel._

 **Fin du Flash back**

Yukino rouvrit les yeux et mit sa main sur son crâne. Elle sentit un vertige la faire vaciller et Rogue l'attrapa pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Il semblait très inquiet, Ai lâcha Koran et se précipita sur sa mère inquiète elle aussi.

Yukino (main sur le crâne, choqué): Je m'en souviens .Alors c'est vrai… J'ai créé tout ça…

Mr Tachibana (pour la réconforter): Tu avais peur. Tu ne pensais qu'à sauver ta vie et celle de l'enfant que tu portais. Donc tu as créé un dôme magique au dessus de ta tête qui a transformé les arbres en maison et les animaux en humain. Tu n'as rien contrôlé du tout, tu as agis inconsciemment. La magie des druides qui est en toi à juste obéit à ton vœu le plus cher.

Rogue (aidant Yukino à tenir sur ses jambes): Son vœu le plus cher?

Mr Tachibana: Elle souhaitait plus que tout mettre votre fille en sécurité. Qu'elle puisse grandir dans un lieu sans danger.

Koran: Ce dôme, cette illusion, est un refuge créé seulement pour toi Ai.

Ai (le regardant avec incompréhension): Mais… Comment maman peut avoir créé un village entier?

Mr Tachibana: Déméter est la déesse de la nature, du temps où elle a choisie ses disciples on l'appelait Demeteru. Elle est la déesse de la nature. À son contact les ancêtres de ta mère on développer une connexion spirituelle avec la nature et les animaux qui la peuplaient. Et ce lien a perduré à travers tous leurs descendants. Yuki a fais usage de ce lien sans s'en apercevoir, elle a demandé de l'aide à la nature et aux animaux qui étaient autour d'elle.

Hana: La nature vient toujours en aide aux druides. Nous devions jouer le rôle que tu nous avais attribué en nous donnant une apparence humaine. Nous devions vous maintenir dans cette illusion le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce que…

Yukino (toujours plus bouleversée): Jusqu'à ce que quoi?

Hana (regardant Rogue): Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

Yukino regarda Rogue avec de grand yeux bouleversé et il fit la même chose mais avec de grands yeux surpris.

Mr Tachibana (avançant de quelque pas): Nous savions que quelque part dans ce monde quelqu'un était à ta recherche Yukino Agria. Nous ne savions pas qui exactement mais nous savions que cela aller arriver et en attendant nous nous devions de garder le silence. Cependant ton état de santé commencé à dangereusement se dégrader il fallait accélérer les les choses. Nous avons donc eu l'idée de l'ordre de mission.

Sting (hurlant désespéré): Attendez! Vous n'êtes pas entrain de dire que les deux millions de joyaux font partis de l'illusion.

Ren (agacé): À ton avis gros nigot. Les animaux ont-ils besoin d'argent?

Sting lança un cris de désespoir avant de se prostré dans un coin avec Lector qui avait l'air aussi dépité que lui.

Hana (on a pas le choix): Yuki… maintenant que quelqu'un qui semble t'aimer plus que tout est venu te chercher tu dois nous faire disparaître. Et vous Rogue vous devez emmener votre famille avec vous.

Mr Tachibana: Hana a raison. Jeune homme, puisque vous aimez sincèrement Yuki vous devez la ramener avec vous. Elle, votre fille et Hoshi.

Yukino (attrapant les épaules d'Hana, désespéré): NON! Je ne vous ferais pas disparaître! Même si tout cela est une illusion, Oshamaru est ma maison maintenant! Je ne veux pas partir!

Hana (hurlant pour insister): Il le faut Yuki! Tu as maintenus ce dôme en place pendant quatre longue années. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte mais cela t'as demandé un effort lourd et constant. Ta santé c'est progressivement dégradé. Si tu continus à maintenir ce dôme en place ton organisme finira par céder tôt où tard et tu mourras. Tu veux vraiment faire subir ça à ta vraie famille!

Yukino commença à sangloter et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Les arguments de Hana pesaient leur poids. Hana prit Yukino dans ses bras, la druidesse ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à genoux sur le sol.

Hana (murmurant des mots sur un ton réconfortant): Ta fille a besoin de sa mère, et celui que tu aimes ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveaux. Sois courageuse Yuki. Fais-nous disparaître. Pour ton bien et celui de ta famille.

Yukino s'était calmé mais les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et elle gardait la tête baissé. Ses bras étaient à présent détendue le long de son corps et Hana s'était relevé. Personne ne bougea, Rogue tenait fermement sa fille contre lui priant intérieurement pour que Yukino soit forte. Alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur la druidesse les cheveux de cette dernière se mirent à briller virevoltant comme dans le vent et sous leurs pieds à tous, les mages de Sabertooth ainsi que Ai et Hoshi virent qu'ils étaient sur un gigantesque cercle magique. Oshamaru disparu progressivement et ses habitants se retransformèrent avec le sourire en différent animaux de la forêt. Tous cela sous les yeux estomaqué de ceux qui restaient.

Au final il ne restait plus rien. Ce qui l'instant d'avant était un merveilleux village était devenu une forêt sauvage. Ceux qui étaient resté parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de l'illusion se trouvaient à présent dans une petite clairière. Yukino n'avait pas bougé, ses cheveux ne brillaient plus mais elle semblait complètement abattu. Ai et Hoshi le virent et se précipitèrent dans ses bras.

Yukino (répondant à leur câlin, voix pleine de culpabilité): Je suis désolée… pardon de vous faire subir ça les filles.

Finalement se fut Rogue qui s'approcha avec un regard de compassion. Il prit Ai dans ses bras avec Hoshi qui s'accrochait à l'épaule de la fillette. Puis en utilisant un de ses bras il aida Yukino à se relever et la serra contre lui.

Rogue (voix tourné vers l'avenir): Yukino, prenons un nouveau départ… Ensemble.


End file.
